One L of a Girl
by AiKo-Chan15
Summary: Sequel to "Toddler L" may end up with some LXLight, but it depends on reviews. L has quite a surprise for the Task Force, what will happen? who is the mysterious new character? Will Misa's plan for the two detectives work? Why am I asking you this?
1. The mystery begins!

I don't own Death Note. Or Skittles. But, I _have_ admittedly,_ read_ Death Note while _eating_ Skittles

* * *

><p>L's Not Here Right Now, leave a message<p>

"Light, there is no reason why you have to be so difficult" L was sitting in his usual position on an office chair.

"Ryuzaki, I just don't want to go with you to the candy store" everyone in the Task Force building was getting a headache, including Light.

"Light-kun is being unreasonable" Light was about to say something when a familiar 'W' appeared on L's computer screen. "L, it seems that you are needed in Los Angeles, it is an investigation that requires your immediate and swift attention, I've already made the preparations" L spoke into the microphone "Thank you Watari, please send the information via email" He turned back to face Light.

"You're going to Los Angeles?" There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yes Light, it is something that I must see through, a criminal has just been released, then disappeared. I am actually acquainted with this particular criminal, I might actually be sad if he were to be killed by Kira" Light got the obvious hint, but was still curious "Why are you so concerned with this?" L sighed, not really enjoying bringing up past memories. "I'm not sure that he has been made mentally stable, he was never admitted, and I merely wish to meet with him to find out for myself."

"So who is this criminal" L smiled bitterly "Do you remember Naomi Misora?" Light nodded "There was a murder case she worked on for me, in Los Angeles… The killer was B"

L had explained Wammy's House to him, how the children's identities were protected by giving them aliases, and then letters when they left. "How long do you think you will be gone" Light had decided to go with Watari and L to the airport. "I may not even be able to locate him, either way I should be back in a week" This comforted Light. "Be careful Ryuzaki"

"Goodbye Light" And then he was gone.

Watari had gone with him and Light had to drive back to HQ alone.

When he got back everyone was still working, but it felt empty without L. "Hey Light! Did you go see Ryuzaki off? It sure is different without him huh? I'll bet you're gonna miss him while he's gone, huh? Huh? Huh?

"Matsuda be quiet, think about what you say first" Soichiro Yagami had the good sense to step in as Light's knuckles were turning white; he took a deep breath and went back to work.

"Misa Misa is HERE!" Misa ran through the door (more like crashed) and jumped on top of Light. "Hi Light!" she paused and looked around "Where's Ryuzaki?"

"He's not here Misa, he had to go somewhere for a case" Misa thought about this _Darn it! This kind of postpones my plan; maybe Light will miss him and then realize that he cares more than he thinks he does._ The wheels started to turn in Misa's head (they were a little rusty) and got to work on a new plan that she called operation _Love of the Dumb Geniuses _…It was a working title. They were either extremely dumb or even more stubborn. It was probably the latter (Death Note doesn't have stupid people, and when they do they call them Misa and introducing… the new Matsuda edition for men! Matsuda…the disease of idiots).

Anyway, back to the story. "So where did he go?"

Light paused, _should I_? "Misa, I'm not sure if I can tell you or not" Misa decided to A) Keep up appearences B) Go all fangirl on Light. "YAY! Now I have my Light all to myself!"

"Misa, please get off me, I need to keep working on the case" Misa just skipped across the room. _Maybe Matsuda will keep me company_. They actually had a pretty good conversation about rainbows, bubblegum, and how to remove Skittles from the small parts of the car when you drop them. To say the least, it was a very productive day… for KINDERGARTENERS! No one was able to focus; Aizawa was trying not to snap at Matsuda, yank his tie, and shoving it in the food compactor…Again. Light was just depressed without his friend, and everybody else just couldn't find anything new for the investigation.

They decided to pull a late night so they could have _something_ to show L when he got back.

Little did they know, outside someone in a black hooded sweater was walking right to the building, they bit down on their thumbnail, until they decided to shove their hands in their pockets and paced for awhile. Then, they decided to sit down on the front steps, and pulled their legs right up to their chest and just stayed there; you could almost mistake them for a statue. _I will wait as long as it takes, I need his help, I need to see him. L is all I have left, but I love him too much to disappoint him just because I didn't listen when he told me to stay put._

The mystery person was quite determined too. They waited for four hours, they knew L had probably gone somewhere else, but they still needed information. So they decided that for a few hours a day they would come to the building, and there they would sit.

They smiled; _L won't find what he's looking for in L.A. He'll be back soon enough_. And with that the hooded figure got up, and walked away without a word.

* * *

><p>So... What do you guy's think? Is it good? Review please! Ideas are welcome! Some stuff is gonna go down soon, stay tuned!<p> 


	2. L's got a WHAT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Abercrombie.

Let me tell you now though so nobody gets mad. There is no gender-bending (that's not what the title was implying for this story), and the pairings are LXLight and BeyondXOC. Hey, he needs a happy ending too right?

* * *

><p>L's got a WHAT?<p>

"_Are you sure about this L? It's quite a large responsibility." Watari looked at the teenager in front of him, just about seventeen. _

"_I am one hundred percent sure about this Watari, I can't let anyone else get involved, and besides…" he looked down fondly at the sleeping form lying on his lap "I seem to have grown quite attached"_

L woke on the plane and a sad smile appeared on his face. _After B is found and taken care of I have to go on another trip I suppose, after all… I don't want to lose the last of my family. _Watari brought them both tea and sat down. "What's the matter L?"

"Watari… I believe that it's about time that I called home, the case has been going on so long…"

"Don't worry; I'm sure your work schedule is already understood"

L looked out the window and mumbled so Watari wouldn't hear "I just don't want to be a disappointment". _Speaking of work… Maybe I shouldn't have left Kira alone in Japan, but Light _did_ promise that he wouldn't kill anyone… Oh well, there's not much I can do about it now…_

It had been about a month since L's _little_ incident and he found out that Light really _was_ Kira. They had an understanding that things would continue as they were until they could figure things out. _I wonder what would happen if Light had met…_

"L, we'll be landing shortly" He was interrupted from his thoughts

"Thank you Watari" _Maybe its best that it doesn't happen_.

Meanwhile, back in Japan…

The figure clad in black had come back to sit in front of the building the night before, but seemed to have fallen asleep and was still on the step the next morning.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?" Soichiro Yagami had seen the figure in front of the building and was at a cross of being suspicious and concerned.

The figure hadn't noticed the man had been standing there, so they were slightly startled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stay so long" and with that they got up and ran away.

"eh?... Wait a minute!" He had to find out why that kid had been there, but they were already out of sight. He walked inside the building.

"Light, maybe you should be spending more time at your university. Just because Ryuzaki is gone doesn't mean the rest of us can't pick up the slack" He knew that his son already knew the material he was being taught, but the college experience was important too. Light thought about this, he knew that they wouldn't even ask him about the case because Kira wouldn't kill. "Okay dad, I'll go in tomorrow" (Hmm I wonder if the author is setting Light up for anything… If you think 'yes' text 1, if 'no' text 2… If you sent 1…YOU ARE CORRECT!).

They finished up the work for the day, Soichiro decided to tell the rest of the Task Force about the person on the front steps, to their surprise, when they checked the security cameras, the kid was there again, and what _reaalllyyy_ surprised them was when they looked at the camera and _waved at them_ "Who is this kid?" Light wondered. They decided that they would do something about it if they saw the kid again, it was too suspicious, but they didn't want to take action without L. But the next day was Tuesday, Light was going to school!

The next day,

Light had kept his promise to go to school (I would be very disappointed in Light's uncommitted attitude to my design for the plot if he hadn't). He was walking outside when he was stopped by his criminology teacher. "Yagami! You're at the top of the class with Ryuga, so I need you to help me with a new student. I wouldn't be asking were it not for the unusual circumastances."

"Unusual circumstances?" Light was confused, which for a normal human being, was difficult to do. "Er, yes. This student is a special case, she is only fifteen, but was pulled out of high school when she passed the graduation exam early, there was a third party encouraging the school strongly that her enrolment would be beneficial." _That means bribed_. Light thought. "I was wondering if you would mind showing her around the campus." Light was almost about to laugh, but stopped himself, it was obvious that the professor was uncomfortable with doing it himself. _I wonder why_? "Of course sir, I would be happy to."

"Great! Thank you Mr. Yagami, she'll be out in a moment" And with that, he walked away (That teacher is kind of like a disposable razor huh? Once it gets dull, throw it away!).

Light just stood in the shade of a tree, wondering about what he should do for L once he got home. Then, he saw a girl jog down the walkway wearing a baseball cap covering her eyes, looking down. She had a mountain of books in hand, when she saw Light she stopped "You must be Light Yagami, I can assure you that I don't require your assistance as I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself" she kept walking.

Light was slightly shocked at the odd girl, he was about to leave when he saw someone knock into her. All of the books fell to the ground, Light decided to help. "Thank you Yagami-san" He caught a glimpse of her eyes, she looked so familiar. "Have we met before?".

"No we haven't" She spoke in a monotonous voice. _Who is this girl_? Light was too caught up in his thoughts to realize that she was gone.

That was close, she thought, then grinned. _Well L, you sure do like the Abercrombie type don't ya?_ She rounded the corner to pull of the baseball cap to reveal a mess of long black hair, deep grey eyes with dark circles around them, and a white t-shirt. _But who would've guessed that you'd have a thing for mass murderers too, it looks like it's gonna be fun here. L… So typical… It had to be _Kira.

Back to L a few days later…

"L, Beyond Birthday is nowhere to be found, other sources say that he has already left the country" L was getting frustrated now _What is going on_? "The week is almost over, there are no new leads… perhaps its time we returned to Japan" L smiled at the thought of being able to see Light again, _his_ Light. He shook his head, _Why am I thinking like that_?

"Yes, I believe you are right Watari. We shall depart tomorrow" _But what_ _about… what should I do? … I've been gone so long_.

L tried to get some sleep that night, but kept having the same dream. It was that night… ten years ago.

"_Help! Some one!" a small child was running in the rain, fire blazing in the building behind them. L was there, in a helicopter, he had planned on keeping his distance in it from the scene, but he ended up asking for the pilot to land. _

_There were people chasing the child, not wanting their experiment to escape. L reached out "Take my hand!" he shouted. The child tried, but their hand didn't reach far enough. L jumped out of the helicopter and motioned for it to go without him. He picked up the child and ran. _I won't let them do this to a child_, he thought as he increased his speed. _This one has already suffered far too much_; he examined the cuts and bruises, as well as the marks from various needles. He noticed that the child was crying "I won't let anything happen to you" he tried to talk over the sound of the rain and the child looked up in surprise. He was running towards the car that belonged to his team "I promise"_. He woke up in bed, "I promise…" he mumbled. He _had _to make sure they were safe. He would _never_ break his promise.

The next day, in Japan…

Light was walking to the Task Force building and had once again seen the mysterious person on the stairs. He went up to speak with his father about this. "We've decided that we are going to take them in for questioning". They all walked down the stairs, ready to confront the suspect. Soichiro was concerned for the child, and didn't want them to be frightened. We had to do this, even to my own son, this isn't any different. Why should it be? (Oh Mr. Yagami, if you only knew).

They walked downstairs, but went around the back so they would have the element of surprise, but the kid wasn't even there _and_ it was raining (_Ooo_ dramatic!) "Aww man! Not again. Well better luck next time!" Matsuda said as bright, yet as stupid as ever. "I wonder what happened." Light thought. They continued to the back of the building once again to lock the door.

"I don't know Light, but please tell me. I don't really like being left out of the loop you see."

Light knew that voice… It was the voice that he had waited to hear all week, the voice that made his heart skip a beat, and the… okay I'll stop now. Light turned around "Ryuzaki!" He ran up and hugged him like it was the last time he ever would. (Light really needs to deal with those abandonment issues). "I hope that my absence wasn't too much of a setback, I'm glad to be here now though. What was it you were talking about before?" Light remembered his last train of thought, then he remembered he was still clinging to L, so he let go and stared to explain.

"It was very strange Ryuzaki, there was a teenager outside, they came by every day since you left, sat down the same way you do, stayed for awhile, then left" L was a bit surprised at this "Did you see their face?"

"No, they wore a hood, but they did seem to share a lot of your habits"

"…I will go to see who this person is with Light. The rest of the Task Force will go through the front door instead" Light was taken aback "But it could be dangerous Ryuzaki! What if they're waiting for you?"

"Then it would be rude to keep them waiting any longer" Light resisted the urge to bang his head on the wall "Besides, maybe they have candy!" The wall was looking more appealing by the minute.

They left the others and continued to walk around the building "Do you have any idea who this could be L?"

"I have a few theories; though each less likely than the other" They kept walking in silence until Light broke it "Did you manage to find who you were looking for?" L sighed "No, B always did want to be five steps ahead. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised"

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing Light"

"Liar, I can tell something is bugging you" L thought for a moment. "I realized while I was gone how much time I had spent in Japan and not once had I called, or talked to anyone back home"

"Maybe we should visit then" Light had such a sneaky-ass smile on his face I'm surprised L didn't pick up on it. But he was distracted by the implication "We?"

"Well I wouldn't let you go alone" L smiled back and his heart fluttered "Thank you, Light"

They had finally made it to the corner. "See? Not even here!"

"This seems very odd Light. How would this person know to leave right when you were about to round the corner?" Light was about to say something, but was interrupted.

"Well, I _was_ taught by the best. But, of course _you_ would know that… _L_" The figure walked around from around the other corner and began to remove their hood. L was shocked, he couldn't even move. He could only utter a few words; the last one ended on his lips and he was interrupted.

"You're that kid from the courtyard!" Light was increasing his suspicion, _now this girl knew who L was? This was too weird_.

"It's… you" Then L changed his tone, once again hiding his emotions, yet still sounding slightly ticked off. "This was very irresponsible of you, you could very well have been found out. You also knew I was working on the Kira case, if you should have…Oof!" The girl (yes it was the girl from Light's school…Ha! I made you think it was Beyond huh? Don't worry he's in this story) had ran up to L, tears in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry" she sobbed more "I've just missed you, and they came to the orphanage, and I was scared and…" she couldn't continue L's eyes softened and he hugged her back. "I'm sorry, I should have been there, I didn't realize how long I was gone".

Light was shocked to say the least (It's probably a surprising day for everyone Light, don't worry). _L, _his_ L, _his_ socially retarded L, was holding some girl that had just appeared on the sidewalk! Is she something to L? What if she's…?_ Light couldn't finish the thought, he was too stubborn to admit why, but his heart hurt too much to think about it.

"Light, please tell Task Force members that they may return to their work. I have some things that I need to take care of, you should go dry off too, before you get sick" L's expression had gone back to their normal, enigmatic, grey. Light was still in shock, but his legs seemed to have gotten the message, because the next thing he knew he was in the washroom. "What _was_ that? _Who_ was that?" Light let his head fall. "I've got to go ask him, I can't be afraid of the answer. I'm Light Yagami dammit! Why does it have to be _now_ that I can't know what to do?"

Light straightened his back walked out the door and entered the main room. L still wasn't there, but the second that this registered in his (slightly mushy) brain, L had walked through the door. "Everyone, I am assuming you are quite confused at the moment. Let me clarify the situation" The girl behind him tried to hide a snicker "Clarify? I'm pretty sure that there isn't even a clue as to what's going on". L sighed _Oh this was going to be interesting. _

He took a deep breath and said perhaps the most unlikely thing to ever come out of his mouth (_without_ someone fainting from shock, or having a heart attack (Non-Kira related), or even jumping off the roof, convincing themselves that this was a crazy dream and…okay I'll stop now).

"Everyone, this is Kaya…My… daughter"

Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

><p>Oh don't I just suck for ending it there?... DON'T CARE! Review! tell me what you want to happen and I'll be encouraged to update sooner! If more than 10 people review before my next chapter then I'll do my best to put up two chapters at once next time.<p>

I dream of a better tomorrow... where chickens can cross roads and not have their motives questioned...And where everyone gives me a million dollars for my fics


	3. The Plot

Have you ever eaten sliced pickles with chopsticks? I have! ... But that's besides the point. I don't own Death Note.

* * *

><p>The Plot<p>

"WHAT?" this was the general question asked by the Task Force members, but they're just _normal_ people. So while they're acting immature, let's tune into Light's brain to get a strong and stable reaction to the situation, you know, like a genius would.

Inside Light's brain:

"We're sorry, the number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable, please hang up and try again." …Okay so that didn't work out exactly, I guess even a genius wasn't prepared for L's answer.

Back to reality:

"D-d-d-daughter? Ryuzaki, are we expected to believe that you have a teenaged daughter? How is that even possible? Really, Ryuzaki stop fooling around, who is this?" L sighed, _I knew this was going to be difficult _. He looked over at Light, who looked strangely like a cross between a deer caught in the headlights and mouth as wide as a yawning lion. His expression hadn't changed since he had last spoken so he decided to walk over and wave his hand in front of his face. Then he tried snapping his fingers, flicking his head, but after a few minutes he just decided to start his explanation.

"As I have already said, this is my daughter Kaya, she isn't my biological child. She was brought to the orphanage that I grew up in and I took it upon myself to take care of her." He looked around, searching for someone that would believe him. _None, huh_? L lifted a finger to close Light's mouth; "You'll catch flies at this rate Light" Apparently human contact was all that Light's brain needed to register that this was actually happening. "Ryuzaki… what?" (I guess that wasn't enough to really fix his brain).

The topic of the conversation finally decided to say something (after smirking at L and Light's little display) "Hello everyone, judging by your reaction my existence is news to you, I guess I expected that. I was brought to the orphanage after L had rescued me after a case; I continued to study to become a detective as well." _I guess they don't really get it… maybe it'll be more fun just to start messing with them_. She started to wave at them, they all just stared…except for Matsuda, who enthusiastically waved back with a stupid grin on his face. Then she looked at L and Light's little display and smiled

_Oh this is gonna be very very entertaining_.

"I think that it's best that everyone went home. Kaya chan, I will show you to a suitable room so you can dry off" He had seen the mischievous smile on her face and knew it meant trouble. L just lead her into the building and tried to avoid said trouble, for now anyway. Leaving quite a few confuzzled co-workers behind. Kaya just waved "See you tomorrow!"

The next morning…

The Task Force hadn't arrived yet, wait… that's an understatement; they weren't due to arrive for another three hours! It was around four a.m. and no one in the building was asleep. Light was pretending to be asleep he was trying to think things through. _L… has a daughter? Why didn't he tell me? Does he still not trust me? He knows I'm Kira now, I suppose that he needs to be cautious…I just can't believe that he kept this from me._ _I can't really picture him as a dad._ Light visualized his own father, then L…somehow, they didn't quite match up. _There's so much about him that I don't know, I wonder_…

"Light, I know that you aren't asleep. Stop pretending and talk to me, Ryuk isn't here" Light tried to keep up his façade, but L got fed up and decided to pull the sheets off him. This effectively rolled Light off of the bed.

"AHHH! What the hell?"

L, ever sympathetic, clearly didn't give a rat's ass, Light picked up on this and gave up trying to ignore L. "Why didn't you tell me about her? Don't you trust me at all?" That got him; L finally let himself show the sadness behind his eyes. "I trust you Light, I couldn't tell you about her, I had no choice" Light was confused. L continued.

"No one but Watari and I know who she is, it is very important to keep this information a secret. She is in a very dangerous situation Light, I can't tell you why, that is her secret to tell"

Light was still unsatisfied "But you still kept it from me! Why I haven't met her isn't the problem, why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't… I mean I could never…." L put a finger to his lips.

"I know Light, but you have to understand, I'm not used to trusting people. I didn't know if that was something you would even _want_ to know; besides it's not exactly a happy story"

"Of course I want to know! Before you came here you were obviously spent a lot of time with her, I don't know what happened… But I still care about the things you care about… I care about _you_! Not knowing these things just reminds me of how little I know about you!"

L was speechless. No one had ever wanted to really understand him before, tears welled up in his eyes "I-I'm sorry L, please don't cry"

"No, Light, I'm happy that you care about me so much… tomorrow you'll get to _really_ meet Kaya" L gave a very wide grin, almost as if he were going to laugh "And you will never be the same again"

The other room:

"Despite being Kira, Light seems nice…what do you think, Ryuk?" She looked over to the wandering shinigami.

"Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk. So you knew I was here? I don't know about nice, but he's a smart one, that Light"

"Yeah… so how _close _would you say they are?"

Ryuk laughed again. "You gonna mess with 'em?"

"A little bit" she shrugged

The (Real) Next Morning (so, around six o clock)

"Light, let me formally introduce Kaya, my adoptive daughter of ten years, she is fifteen years old, is a natural genius, and has even become a detective herself"

"Thank you L, now I have nothing to say to Yagami-kun." She rolled her eyes "It's nice to meet you. I am sorry I was rude yesterday. Please accept my apologies" Light laughed at her eye roll (Gee Light, wonder who else does that?)

"No, you weren't rude; I was just a bit surprised at the sudden news. I'm glad to meet you too"

"Good! I would like to be friends with you Light. I mean I know that you and… um" L leaned in and whispered in her ear "Oh…Ryuzaki have gotten _very_ close" L "L-bowed" her in the ribs (I am so sorry! I hate myself for it, but the dumbass pun just wouldn't leave my thoughts until I wrote it down. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!)

"Owww!" she rubbed her ribs. Light was a bit confused at L's behaviour. "Anyway, you spend so much time together…all alone… In this big empty building." This time, L just shot her a look that told her 'shut up or die' but his blush kinda made this less intimidating, but now, even Light was too. But Light also started thinking _Why do I still feel suspicious of her? She was raised by L, that's enough to merit some odd actions, but it looks like she know something… I'm just being ridiculous, I'm sure that she's just odd_. (Oh Light, if you only knew…if you only knew how the author loves to screw with your mind).

"Misa Misa is HEEEERRRRRREEEEE!" Misa came crashing through the door and threw her arms around Light, "I missed you Light! OH! Who's this? Wow she sure looks like Ryuzaki! Is this a relative of yours?" she looked at L _It is too early in the morning for Misa._ L looked at Light, his eyes begging him to send her away, but Light had already left the room to get some coffee. _Coffee is good, Light needs coffee, Light doesn't want to kill Misa, coffee, coffee, coffee_. (Whoa, Light may have a slight caffeine addiction…maybe I can use that later)

L started his explanation…AGAIN! (Hey I am waaaayy to lazy to be expected to rewrite that) "YAY! Now Misa has someone to hang out with while Light is working!" L's smile was positively wicked, he had just found his revenge for Kaya's little implication from earlier (Little did he know L was playing right into the plot). "Yes, I'm sure she'd love that! The others will be here shortly, so you can just spend your time upstairs" Misa squealed, Kaya was a bit lost as she was dragged upstairs "Wha?" Misa just started rambling "Oh! This will be so much fun! We can talk, play games, dress up, and give each other make overs…"

"Make-overs?" Misa stopped dead in her tracks "Your friends have never done makeover parties with you?"

"Um…No?" It sounded like a question. "Well, no need to fear! Misa Misa is here! We'll get you out of those boy clothes and looking like a girl in no time!" Kaya looked back, fear in her eyes. L just waved as they disappeared up the stairs. "And you think _I'm_ evil?" Light had returned just in time to catch the scene. "It'll be good for her to spend time doing normal things for a girl her age"

"By the looks of it, she doesn't exactly _do_ the whole girly girl thing" Light looked at him "No Light, no she does not" Light crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow "Then why'd you make her go?"

L laughed darkly "I have to have my fun too once in a while Kira-kun" Light just shook his head and walked away.

Back upstairs…

"So you model and stuff Misa?"

"Yeah! Its really fun too! You should try it!" Kaya made a face "No thanks" Now… I still have some of my clothes and stuff here so we're going to give you a complete overhaul!"

"I don't really like the sound of that" Misa started sifting through her cupboards "Oh don't worry! It'll be fun" Kaya rolled her eyes (Geez was she raised by L or Light?) and started to walk around the room, curiosity got the best of her and she opened a drawer. Rem chose this time to fly into the room; Kaya's eyes flashed in her direction, but immediately went back to examining the desk. "Misa?" Misa didn't bother turning around, she just kept looking for more outfits. "Yes, Ky-chan?" she was slightly surprised by the new nickname, but continued. "I know that you're Light's girlfriend, but do you think that maybe…" she looked at her, obviously suggesting something the both of them knew. Misa picked up on this.

"Oh Ky-chan! Of course I know! Misa has been trying to think of a way to get them together, but they are just so stubborn!" Kaya laughed, maybe having Misa as a friend wouldn't be so bad after all. "Okay… so what would you say about working together to do that?" Misa had such a wide grin on her face it was as if she had caught Light in the shower (Crap! This sounds perverted of Misa, Oh well… lets just let her dream while I convince myself I'm not a creeper) "That sounds great! I bet you're smart like Ryuzaki too! It'll be so much fun!"

"Let's do it together!" They said in unison.

Then, Misa's grin turned to an evil smirk "But that doesn't mean you won't still get a makeover" she walked over to Kaya, lipstick and hairbrush in hand (and if her hair is anything like L's (which it is) lord knows she needs it).

Kaya's eyes got wide, paralysed with fear, then she got her resolve back. _I'm_ _not going down without a fight_.

* * *

><p>This chapter was difficult because of my stupid writers block! <em>And<em> a cold! Well, you guys didn't quite get up to the challenge, but close enough! I'll get to work! Review please! Give me any ideas you have for this story too,


	4. Drama Always Happens

I don't own Death Note.

I'm sorry this chapter might suck, I've been sick for the last little while. It was difficult to get just this out. I hope you like it anyway.

* * *

><p>Drama Always Happens...But this is just the start<p>

The other Task Force members had already arrived and begun working; L was snacking on (insert ten different sweets here). _I wonder how they're doing upstairs_. But, almost as is this whole thing was carefully planned out by an immature teenager (Oh wait it is!) he heard a _CRASH_! Followed by the sound of footsteps, most likely running. "Misa! I am NOT going to wear that!" Kaya came running through the door, jumped over the coffee table, and hid behind poor Mr. Yagami to take on whatever horrible creature would walk through that door, said horrible creature decided to take the form of a five foot something blond girl we all know as…

"Misa Misa thinks you look so cute in it though!" Misa had entered the room, and started to run after the poor little newbie. L had finally taken in her appearance, Kaya was wearing tights and her long white t-shirt, half her hair was laying neatly on her head, the other side was sticking up in more directions than usual, and she had a comb stuck in the knotted half. In short, she was a disaster (Yeah? She should see me on a Monday morning). Misa had almost caught her, but Kaya was faster and jumped atop a shelf, the blond girl pouted "No fair, all Misa wanted to do was dress you up!"

"I will NOT wear a dress Misa! End of story! Period! No givesies-backsies! No dress!"

"Ryuzaki! Make Ky-chan wear it!" Misa whined. The whole Task Force had stopped working to watch this little scene. "Amane-san, I cannot _make_ her do anything"

"But you're her _dad_! Threaten to ground her or something!" L rolled his eyes (Oh My God! It's contagious! A new virus… I think I'll call it Light syndrome) "Okay, Ky-chan is now grounded" L said it with a smirk, no one but Misa thought he was serious. "There see?"

Kaya was about to laugh and get annoyed all at once. _Will Misa really not stop? I guess I gotta do something. _"_Yes Ryuzaki_" she sang and climbed down. Misa pulled her back to her doom but she managed to mouth YOU OWE ME to L. Everyone in the Task Force building began to laugh once they were gone, but managed to get back to work.

Kaya cringed as Misa brushed her hair "You really shouldn't sit like that" Kaya had her knees to her chest, sitting on Misa's vanity chair.

"Like what?"

Misa made a face "Like Ryuzaki, it's not ladylike to sit like that" (I need to keep this within a certain rating, so I'm not even gonna touch this one by talking about what Misa does)

"I've sat like this forever, it's just normal now. When I was little I would like to copy Ryuzaki, he was my hero. I could sit and just watch as he solved cases, I wanted to be just like him" she smiled, but it was sad, sad because she knew of another person who wanted to copy L, but not quite in the same way.

"Oh, that's so sweet Ky-chan! Give me a minute, I need to find my hairspray" she bounced off into the bathroom

"H-h-hairspray?"

Kaya sighed; this was more trouble than it was worth. She spotted something shoved between the mattress and _it was a human hand!_!

NAH just kidding, did I get ya there? No? Oh well.

Actually she spotted what looked like a black notebook. She reached over and pulled it out. "Oh it's this" Kaya tossed the book onto the dresser, bored.

"Can you see me then?" Rem asked, just witnessing what had happened.

"Yeah, I wasn't really sure how to bring it up, if Misa knew I could she might freak out, the existence of Death Notes aren't exactly common knowledge"

"How did you discover their existence?" Rem was very curious about this girl, but more concerned of whether she was a threat to Misa.

Kaya picked up on this and decided to fix things before they got out of hand. "I was born with the eyes of a shinigami, I could see you before I touched the notebook though, I'm not really sure why" She shrugged, clearly she had no idea herself, "I wouldn't expose Misa or Light, I'll even tell her I know" Rem nodded, satisfied with this for now.

"Ky-chan I found it!" Misa came back into the room; she spotted the notebook lying on the dresser. "Oops! I didn't realize that I left that out!" she reached for the notebook, but Kaya just passed it to her "You touched it! Oh no, am I in trouble now!" Misa clutched the book but Kaya just laughed at her "Misa, don't worry. I already knew that you were the second Kira, I even know about Light. But I also figured that Ryuzaki knew too, he trusts you, and so do I"

"Wow Ky-chan…YOU ARE THE BEST FRIEND EVER!" Misa ran up and hugged her; hug isn't the word…hmmm. Lets just say…bone crushing spine liquefier. "Misa…You're…crushing me..AH!" Misa let go. "Sorry Ky-chan, Misa is just happy that we can really be best friends and share secrets too!"

"Let's start with our plan then"

"Oh! Good idea… Oh, Oh, Oh!" Misa was raising her hand "What if Misa decided to take Light's notebook? He would have to ask for Ryuzaki's help! We could lead them into a dark place and lock it until they admit their love" Misa sighed at how romantic it all was sounding.

"Misa that's…" she stopped to think "Not a bad idea actually. Let's do it!"

"Yay! When should we do it?"

"We'll wait three days, so they don't get suspicious…but I'm still not wearing that stuff" Misa pouted.

While they began their little matchmaking set up Light sneezed. "Are you getting sick Light?" L just couldn't mask the concern in his voice. "No, I don't think so" L looked thoughtful for a moment "You know, they say when you sneeze, it means a person is talking about you behind your back"

"Really Ryuzaki, don't be ridiculous" Light took a sip of coffee. "So, are you still looking for that B.B?"

"Yes, it seems that for now, he doesn't want to be found" L looked sad for a moment, that is, until it was replaced by surprise when Light went up and wrapped his arms around him. "I don't really know who this person is, but don't worry. I'll be here to help you." L smiled, but hid his face in Light's shoulder as he hugged back. "Thank you Light, I'm glad I have you" he realized how mushy he just sounded (I mean come on! L's getting a little OOC don't you think so). He blushed and buried his head further. Light was blushing too, but held onto L, he was upset, something was wrong. Now was as good a time as ever to ask.

"L, who is this B? You've told me that he is a criminal, but I feel like there's something that you aren't telling me"

"Yes Light, there is" L pulled away. I am concerned not only for B's welfare, but also for Kaya's" Light looked confused "Did they know each other from the orphanage?"

L laughed darkly "Yes, they were friends too; Kaya always seemed to be able to bring out the real B. Instead of the part of him that just copied me" Light knew where this was going, "So you're worried that if he's still… you know" L nodded (Oh I think we all know, I mean B, I love ya but tu estas loco en la cabeza dude!) "…would he really go after her?" Light saw that the girl had a good heart, and it would hurt L if something happened to her. "I don't know Light, he is very unpredictable, all we can do for now is be cautious and wait"

"What about when she leaves the building? You can't expect to be able to follow her everywhere"

"No, I suppose you are right…" then, L got an idea from the mind that was able to solve numerous cases around the world, manipulate criminals into confessing, _and_ outsmarting Banana Republic's best customer… came up with this.

L put on the most innocently cute face he could manage "_I_ can't because I need to stay with the Task Force, _YOU_ still attend school with her" Light somehow managed to crack his code. It was very difficult.

"No way! I am not going to babysit just because you are paranoid!" Light could do this, he could keep his resolve, and he wouldn't give in. He turned around.

"But I trust Light-kun the most!" He would stay strong; he couldn't turn and face him.

"I need you Light! Please help me. Just this once?" _Once_? He always asks Light to do things for him! But Light made the mistake of turning his head. Stay strong!

"Pretty please?" _Strong. Aw, he's pouting. NO! Strong_.

"Pretty, pretty please?"_ I won't give in! Not this time!... But he looks so worried_.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Maybe_… No! Let him do things for himself!_

"…Light?" _Aw CRAP_!

"Okay fine! Damn, I give in already! Geez I'm too weak willed to be called a man!"

L smiled and hugged Light "Don't worry Light; nobody thinks you are one anyway!"

Light frowned "Don't push it"

"…Okay"

"I'm leaving!" Kaya shouted, Misa clearly didn't get her way, Kaya was still wearing her t-shirt and jeans, but also had long black fingerless gloves.

L wasn't anywhere to be found this morning. There was still no answer "I guess I'll go then"

"Hold on Ky-chan!" There he was! Kaya turned around and froze _Well…_ _I guess _somebody's_ got a hole in his bag of __marbles__._ L was there with a bear mascot costume, one that he had to match his crepe truck.

"What are you wearing?" it was hilarious, but she was embarrassed for L at the same time, what bet had he lost?

"This is a specially equipped suit I will be using for undercover work for the next few days, it seems Yotsuba wanted to continue with their killings even after Higuchi's death to further business, the police want to continue to pass these off as Kira murders and…" Kaya stopped listening _Don't laugh, you know that it needs to be done, L is the three greatest detectives in the world, Don't laugh._ While Kaya was in the middle of her little mental struggle, Light chose this time to walk in.

And then started pissing his pants laughing. "What are you laughing at Light?" _Oh that tears it!_ It was just too funny! Kaya burst out laughing while L just had a clueless expression on his face.

"Anyway…" they had finally started to calm down "Light will be taking you to school _and_ escorting you to your classes" Kaya just stopped

"What? Why?" _It figures, he can leave me on my own all the time he's been on the case, but now he goes into parental lockdown when I'm here, he looks serious…darn it!_ "…Fine. Let's go light bulb, I don't wanna be late" Kaya was already outside and moving, Light made a face at the name, but L just pushed him out the door. "Knowledge is power Light!... Oh, and don't let her out of your sight or I'll smother you in your sleep Kira-kun"

Suddenly L was very close.

Very, very close.

Light got very warm, all death threats forgotten. L's face was only inches away, their noses almost touching. Light inhaled deeply, he felt claustrophobic, but he started leaning in closer.

L's head was spinning; his comfort zone was officially invaded so he snapped himself out of it and pulled away. "Uh… I have to, uh, go. Now. Bye" Light practically ran out the door while tripping on his own feet. _What the hell was that! Why couldn't I move? Oh man, something must be wrong with me_.

"Are you gonna be this slow the entire time?" Kaya was waiting at the bus stop, Light sighed _Great, now I have to deal with what's practically a teenaged L as well as the original_.

The trip to the university was relatively uneventful, just a bus ride and the subway. _Things are going pretty smoothly, we made it to the school, there's still time to spare, I'm keeping an eye on… Uh oh_.

Kaya was gone, surprise, surprise. Light was slightly freaking out, well only slightly until he finally spotted her with some emo kids who looked like they were either going to die of whatever drug they were on or alcohol poisoning. "What are you doing?" Light grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her away from her new "friends"

"Hey cut it out! I was just talking to them, calm down" Kaya was pissed now; _Oh he wants to play babysitter huh_? "You don't get to tell me what to do Yagami now let go!" Light complied, but Kaya started to walk away. "Hang on! I'm only looking out for you, would you stop it!"

"Ya know Light? I won't. Do you want to know why! It's because I can do what I want because the world doesn't revolve around Mr. Perfect, Light Yagami!"

Light was stunned, but as all Death Note fans know he never walks away without winning. "I didn't say it did, but I'm not letting you do something stupid either!"

"I don't care; you can't_ let_ me do anything!"

"Don't be such a brat! Not everyone is going to just let you do what you want because of some bullshit that happened ten years ago!"

She paled, eyes widened, but just as soon as she looked shocked, it turned into sadness and anger. She ran off, tears in her eyes. Light went after her, but lost the trail around a corner.

"Where did she go? I didn't mean to say that… I was just upset, damn it! L's gonna kill me if I lose her!" Light started running, but she was nowhere to be found.

_Think Light, you're a genius, you can figure this out_ (A bit egotistical, aren't we?) _Where_ _would she be? No, wait a minute… where would someone like L be?_

_That's it!_ He had figured it out! _L would always go to the roof to be alone! He thinks no one would look for him up there! That's gotta be it!_

And with that, he was off.

* * *

><p>Review...Or don't. This chapter was the result of a cold and writer's block, It didn't turn out as well as I had hoped (tear). I would appreciate ideas! Don't worry though, I have a good idea for the next chapter, but it might be a song fic, I'll take requests for those too. I chose the roof for the end of this chapter just because of that scene in the anime when L is standing in the rain, I thought it was a good dramatic setting.<p> 


	5. Concrete Angel

I don't own Death Note. This chapter is a songfic. I don't own the song either. It's Concrete Angel by Martina Mcbride

* * *

><p>Light didn't understand, no one did. She didn't blame him; he didn't know what had happened. L wouldn't have told him the story, he left that to her. Kaya reached into her bag to pull out a rather raggedy doll, she held it close. She'd forgive him later, it would be better if he knew, but she didn't want any sympathy, she didn't want anyone's pity. <em>I'm not weak… I'm not a child that needs to be protected<em>. A single tear ran down her face and she wiped it away. _I won't let them see me cry, I don't need to cry, there's no reason to_. She slid down the wall. _I will never let myself get hurt again_.

* * *

><p>Flashback ten years ago:<p>

No one cared when it happened, what was happening, they all had their own problems

_She walks to school with a lunch she packed  
>Nobody knows what she's holding back; <em>

A small girl, about four years old walked out the door of an old looking house. She was leaving for school for the day, wearing ratty looking clothes and, all by herself she started down the street. She didn't have anyone with her; she didn't have anyone to take care of her.

She didn't have anyone.

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
>She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;<br>oh _

That was the day when it all had started for her, she had been taken for tests, they knew that she was different, they could _use_ her. They could do it and no one would notice, just like no one noticed her. She was just a freak after all.

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
>It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;<p>

She saw her mother get out of a van, she had told her not to ask questions, to go with them. They started to drive off. She was told she wasn't allowed to cry or speak out.

_Bearing the burdon of a secret storm,  
>Sometimes she wishes she was never born; <em>

She was left to an organization of scientists, X, they called it. They would research abnormal abilities in people, in children. They would create weapons to sell to other countries. She had the eyes, she could be used.

She _was_ used.

Through the wind and the rain,  
>She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;<p>

They would hit her when she didn't listen, no one would talk to her, the other kids would beat her, the teachers would just watch. No one cared about her scars.

No one cared about her.

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. _

She was locked away in a cold stone cell, not even a window. The only time she would get outside was when she was able to sneak out. Even then, she could only just get a peek at the moon through the thick walls. They would find her and chain her up again soon, lock her away until she behaved. 

Concrete Angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
>The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;<p>

She would sit in the corner of her cell, every night she would cry, she wouldn't be able to sleep long, at all sometimes. She was too afraid of what they would do; she would stay up for as long as possible. Usually it took until she cried herself to sleep. She tried to be happy, but they would just hurt her again, say cruel things, _hit_ her. They wanted to destroy her until she was broken.

They wanted to destroy _her_.

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
>When morning comes it will be too late.<br>_

What could she do? She could try to run away again, but it never worked. She had already been here for three years, her body was bruised, her heart crushed. Then, she heard something, gun shots. She went to go peek through the crack in the door. There were people here, not any scientists, but what looked like police. She had made her decision, she would run. She managed to crawl out through the vent of her room to get outside.

They saw her, they shouted and ran after her, she tried to run and move as fast as she could, they didn't want their experiment to run away. The building was on fire now, the thunder loud. She didn't know if she could trust these new people yet she just kept going, tried to run as far as she could. The wind was whipping in her face.

_Through the wind and the rain,  
>She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;<br>_

She tripped and finally lost it, she decided to scream, she didn't care who heard it, maybe she was just shouting to herself really. She cried out for help, for someone to save her. Then, she saw an angel.

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.  
><em>

This angel wore a white shirt and jeans.

But she knew that he was her angel.

_Concrete Angel  
><em>

He said he'd keep her safe, and for the first time her heart felt whole. He said she could stay with him and other children like her, children who were different.

But now they could be different together.

But she couldn't leave the past behind yet.

_A statue stands in a shaded place, _

They had decided to go a few weeks later, to the funeral.

Her funeral

_An angel girl with an upturned face; _

It was raining, but L didn't want an umbrella. He looked around at the scene.

It had to happen. They would not rest until they found her. She had to die

_Her name is written on a polished rock, _

L looked at the headstone; she had to die to be saved.

But she had wanted to come to the funeral, to see who would be there, it was mostly just people that looked like they just wanted to make sure she was really dead, she hadn't had any friends.

She was standing next to L, sad that no one cared. But now she could live at the orphanage, no one would come to take her anymore.

_A broken heart that the world forgot. _

Her mother… Hadn't even shown up.

Through the wind and the rain,  
>She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;<p>

They started to walk away, but tears started to roll down her face. L wiped them away and smiled at her, she smiled back and held his hand. They began walking towards the car.

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. _

She had finally found her home.

Concrete Angel

* * *

><p>She had to pretend she was dead so no one would look for her. There weren't as many lyrics so I couldn't write as much in between. REVIEW! please. Not many people have recently and its discouraging me. I update faster when I'm motivated by reviews and comments. Tell me what you think. Oh! also I'm gonna make my other story You Were My Angel into a full blown story instead of just a one-shot so keep an eye out for that.<p> 


	6. Bonding

I don't own Death Note... But I just bought the official one at Anime North! I love it! It has the rules and names and everything! It was such a fun convention! I met voice actors too. They were all so nice.

This chapter took me sooooo long to finish, it was hard to concentrate because I have so much to do, exams are coming up so I might not have as much time to update.

* * *

><p>Bonding<p>

Light had made it to the roof; it was time to tell him. But there was still one thing that she couldn't say, it was too dangerous for even L to know of her fate, it's best just to leave it as a secret…

"Kaya!" Light had finally seen her and took off to a run, she just looked at him through bored eyes, she didn't stand up. "I'm sorry I said that, I was upset, but that isn't an excuse. I…"

She just cut him off "Have a seat, Light-kun" He just stared for a moment, but obeyed. "You haven't heard what happened because I haven't told you"

"What _did_ happen before you met L?" She looked at him and sighed. This was going to be one loooonnnnggg story. (Almost as if the author wanted to shrink it down, into a version where she didn't have to go into too much detail, or retype it. Oh my gosh that _is_ the case… so lets just say Light knows everything that's been revealed so far).

"And L decided that he would look after you?"

Kaya nodded, "So he brought me to the orphanage, I was accepted because I was "gifted"" (and yes, she actually air quoted)

"Well, kind of…" Light became confused. "What does that mean?"

"Light, if I tell you something that not even L knows, will you keep it a secret?" Okay that didn't make him any less confused, but how bad could the secret of a fifteen year old be? (Wink, Wink, Nudge, Nudge) "Okay, I promise"

"Also, it's kind of a good news-bad news situation. Which one do you want first?"

"…The bad news, I guess?"

"Well, I know that you have gotten very close to L"

"Yeah, so?"

"_Very_ close, Light…" Light's face suddenly got very warm, but he wasn't blushing. Light Yagami doesn't blush, he was practically god after all…Right?

"W-what? Oh, um…I see…sooooooo. Bad news? Do you think I shouldn't" Kaya started to laugh. "No, no, no… It's just bad news for you because now it means I have to meddle" she had changed her expression to one so serious Light almost wanted to laugh, but he wasn't quite sure how far the girl would go to do this.

"What do you mean by meddle?" Light was just a little nervous.

"Oh, meddle is just my word for…what was it? Oh! Speeding things along"

This wouldn't end well…would it? "Wait, L doesn't even think of me like that, there's nothing to "Speed along" anyway" Kaya rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay Light… What, are you blind!"

Light was a bit startled by her…what was the term… Burst of INSANITY. "What are you talking about?" She sighed; it was like explaining things to a two year old! "Light, you haven't known L for as long as I have, do you realize how much happier he is when you're around?"

"I-Is that true" Light was dumbstruck

"No, I'm lying just for a laugh…" his face fell, apparently she was gonna have to explain sarcasm too. "_Yes_ it's true. You're supposed to be a genius? Wow, standards have really gone down"

Light chose to ignore the insult, then he realized something "What's the good news?" It seemed that Kaya had forgotten too. "Oh yeah, that. I was just gonna tell you that I know you're Kira, no big deal"

W-H-A-T?

Light couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

"What?..."

"I…."

"You…"

Then he finally gave up. "How?" how did she know that he was Kira? Had L told her? No, he wouldn't do that. Did she manage to find his Death Note, or Misa's. How had this happened, what would happen next? Maybe it was just a joke? He had to find out.

"What are you talking about?" Light had regained his composure and tried to hide the emotion in his eyes, to tell the truth, he was terrified. And since when was his being Kira common knowledge?

"Don't worry Light, I won't tell anyone. I know that you have a Death Note. You just don't have to worry about hiding it from me, I also know about Misa, oh! and I know that you told L too"

Stay calm, stay calm, stay clam "How did you find out?" Light kept his voice low, he was so jumpy at the moment he kept thinking that someone would overhear… on the freaking roof!

"Well you're the number one suspect, behavioural psychology, I have shinigami eyes, you're IQ matches Kira's, Misa was the suspect for the second Kira…"

Wait a minute. What did she say? "That you were the main suspect?" she was smirking, she was actually messing with him. How the hell…? "That's not what I meant and you know it" Light's eyes narrowed. "Ohhhhh, that I have shinigami eyes? Yeah, you probably know already. If you have a Death Note you can't see that person's lifespan"

_So she did know_. "Do you have a Death Note?"

"Me? No, that's not really my style, I don't need Ryuk's little doodle book to cause trouble"

"I see… Wait, Ryuk?" said shinigami was chuckling behind Light. "Yeah, I've seen him this whole time. You'd probly try to kill me if you thought I knew, wouldn't work, but you'd try"

"Wouldn't work? Why" Light was tempted to try it out, but it may just be a bluff and she'd really die. He looked sceptical.

"No, I'm serious. I know it for a fact, its one of the reasons… never mind" _Damn it! He's gonna ask now. I wasn't gonna tell anyone… Oh well, a secret for a secret I guess_.

"Hmmm…" _wait for it_

"Wait…" _Almost there._

"Reasons for what?" _And_ _touch down! The genius isn't as stupid as we all think_ (Or as the author of this story laughs as she makes him say stupid things)

"I'm not normal, Light"_ that's not gonna go un-made fun of_

Light then did something he'd never done before… _**he rolled his eyes. **_Anyway, enough silliness.

"No kidding"

"No, I'm serious. I was born with shinigami eyes, and one day, before I was… taken, I had seen a shinigami that had entered the human world; I hadn't touched the Death Note belonging to him. I was young, so I just decided to go talk to him. He was surprised that I could see him and brought me to see the Shinigami king. No human had ever been in their world before, I kind of stuck out"

Light's eyes got even wider, if that was possible. "what happened?" Kaya grinned "The shinigami king wasn't surprised at all actually, he was expecting me to appear at some point…" she closed her eyes, as if to block out the emotion she had hidden away. "Very few humans have ever been born with the eyes of a shinigami… I've only ever met one other person… Anyway, he started to examine me, I didn't understand what exactly was going on, it looked like he was trying to see into my mind. He decided to judge whether…" she took a deep breath "whether I would be the one to take on the curse, as they called it"

"Wait, what is 'the curse'?"_ She looks so sad…_ "It was what they called it when a new human was 'chosen' for… for…" she started to cry.

Light panicked. _What happened? Is it really that bad_? Light put a hand on her shoulder, she smiled back, tears still coming out of her eyes. Another deep breath and she continued the story "There is a law,

for there to be balance between the worlds, a human needs to take on a certain responsibility. Real emotion is just too strong for humans to handle, they only actually only feel a small portion of it, one way a person can go insane is the result of a small upset in the balance and they're flooded with too much feeling. When a human is born with the eyes of a shinigami it is a sign that they exceed normal human limits emotionally. This is the sign the shinigami king was looking for, he needed a human strong enough to carry the extra emotion of the world"

"…and he chose you"

"That's right. The human needed to be judged so they wouldn't die from the literal 'weight of the world', if there is no human able to do this job then the duty will be passed to different people in hopes of holding out until one can be born. It is the shinigami king's duty because if all humans were to die out then there would be no one for them to kill and shinigami would cease to exist as well. That's why I cannot die when my name is written in the Death Note, I need to stay alive for now, one unwritten rule in the Death Note is that the person holding my title can't be killed with a Death Note. They decided to call me 'The World's Priestess'. It's hard to deal with, but my fate is sealed, I don't have a choice."

"But it must be so tiring, have you ever thought to ask if anyone else can help you shoulder this?"

"Chances are no one would exist like that, but I wouldn't want this to happen to anyone else anyway. I have no complaints, I did at first, but then I found something that made it worth it"

"What could possibly make it worth the pain?"

She smiled again, but this time it was different. It was real. It was happy.

"Because, even though I've had to deal with all of the hatred from war, all the sadness of people losing loved ones… I still get to share the bond of a bride and groom on their wedding day, the happiness of a reunion with friends, or the love a mother feels when she holds her baby for the first time"

Light's heart was heavy, she was just a child, Kaya shouldn't have to do this. It wasn't fair! She should be a normal girl, worrying about high school, prom, anything!

"Does L know? I'm sure if he did then…"

"Then what? He wouldn't have believed it before; it's just something I have to do on my own" another tear spilled down her cheek. Light hugged her.

"Tell him now, he'd want to know."

'I don't know if I can"

"Then I'll help you, you can't do that alone, no matter how strong you are. I'll be here if you need to talk, me and L"

"you know…if you're trying to score bonus points with L… it's working pretty well"

Light laughed, it felt like ages since the conversation started. "I'm not, but thanks"

She smiled and leaned into Light's shoulder "He's lucky to have you"

"I really hope so"

"If not, you'd make a hell of an actor"

Let's just end this chapter with more of a comforting gesture that we all know and love. Light smiled.

And rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Review Please! I know this may seem kinda choppy, I didn't type this chapter in one shot like I normally do so my frame of mind was different for certain points. I need comments to motivate me! Ideas are great too!<p> 


	7. Who?

I can never find time to write with exams coming up so soon. It sucks, I don't even know how this chapter turned out. I just kinda submitted it. Oh well, I don't own Death Note.

This chapter is less humor, more drama.

* * *

><p>Who?<p>

L was sitting in the Task Force building, looking out the window. Alone.

When had she grown up? He couldn't help but think about a mini Kaya, wanting to sit on his lap, get to watch him solve cases. (Oh! Flashback time!)

(I wont put the whole thing in Italics)

Start flashback…

"L! Where are youuuuuu?" L smiled to himself, Kaya was a very moody child. She could be sad and complain of headaches one minute, then be so happy and cheerful the next. He was glad she was in this mood now. "I'm in my room" L called out in his unusual monotone, yet at the moment it held a bit of amusement. Watari held the door open as he entered, followed by little feet running down the hall. The elderly man chuckled as he saw her. L was curious now, what had she done?

His question was answered as said five year old finally made it into the room and into the arms of the detective, then she jumped off and sat on the chair next to him. She decided to sit with her knees to her chest, thumb in her mouth and a lollipop in the other hand. "Look L! Now I'm just like you!" She started to stare at the screen the way he would. It was true, she had obviously raided L's closet and had messed up her hair so she looked like his tiny clone.

"Ky-chan is very creative, I think you make an even better me than I do" She giggled and buried her head into his shoulder. "That will never happen; L is the best in the whole world! One day I wanna be just like you"

"You could be so much better Kaya." She pouted

"No I can't 'cause there's no one better than you"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"…Is not times ten!" L laughed at the child, "See? You've already beaten me!" The child realized the mistake; there was no way she could win this so she just stuck out her tongue. This made L only laugh more.

Next flashback

Kaya was standing in front of a building, head down. "Now Ky-chan… don't be so sad" she finally looked up, tears forming in her eyes, but she tried to hide them.

"But you're leaving! Why can't I come with you" L sighed, "I wish you could, but it's dangerous…" he thought of how to explain "there are monsters where I'm going, scary ones, you'll be safer if you stay here" She nodded, she knew full well where he was going and what case he was working on… but he didn't need to know that she'd gone through the file.

"Promise you'll come back okay? Oh! And that you'll teach me how to ride a bike when you get back!" He smiled "Of course…" then his face was serious "Kaya, you're one of the older children here now, since we've been away for the last month there has been a new child admitted here… be careful… I want you to take care of the younger children, they are like your family and you have to protect them. Do you understand?" she nodded "Good, I have to leave now. Don't cause too much trouble…" his smile turned into worry, hopefully she wouldn't burn the place down before he got back.

What L didn't know was what happened after that

Flash one day later

Kaya was going over a math problem with a younger child, when she heard something in the coat room. _Is someone here?_ She thought she rounded the corner and saw it… a little boy, around her age, being bullied by a group of other boys. Their leader looked to be a year or so older than her. She wouldn't have much chance in a fist fight. But she decided she couldn't let this happen "Leave him alone!" the rest of the crowd gasped, no one had ever talked to their leader like that before. The older boy walked right up to her "What are you going to do about it?" Kaya decided that this would be a good time for a plan. "I'm not going to let you hurt him" the victim of the scene was still cowering in the corner behind Kaya.

"Get out of the way before you get hurt kid" the leader tried to sidestep her, but she kept getting in his way. The older boy was getting annoyed, he actually tried to push her away, but she rounded on him and he tripped to the ground.

The other boys laughed at their newly defeated leader. He grumbled, and walked away. Kaya then turned to the younger boy; he looked like he was scared half to death "Are you okay?" The boy's eyes widened and he ran from the room.

A few days later…

Kaya had quickly become the 'mother' of Wammy's house, reading the children stories, helping them with their studying (even some of the older kids), she had even taught them all her fascinating tricks… they were essential skills for children you know… such as, lock-picking, surveillance, how to drive Roger insane… these kinds of things. She was walking around, it was actually peaceful outside, the younger kids were taking naps, and the older kids had no one to pick on so they decided to either sit and play quietly or read a book.

She spotted the boy from the coat room, he never really talked to anyone, he was so quiet the other kids didn't even notice the boy. "Hi" _Might as well; I've got nothing to lose trying to make friends_.

"Just leave me alone, okay!" _whoa, apparently my eardrums_.

He got up and left. The boy was obviously avoided for a reason… he was crushed when his parents died. He wouldn't talk to anyone else. She heard footsteps behind her. _Did he come back? Maybe he did want to be friends_. She turned and her eyes narrowed, _oh, it was him. The leader of that group, she hadn't bothered to learn his name_. "What do you want?" He tilted his head, almost to examine her.

"You yelled at me, no one does that." He stated it out of curiosity. _Who was this boy_? She thought.

"Well, you deserved it" She had fire in her eyes. If he had come here to start a fight, then she wasn't gonna hold back. _Who is this girl_? He thought.

"Why are you even talking to me anyway?" He looked thoughtful for a minute.

"You are interesting. You aren't afraid to stand up to me, you offer everyone your friendship, you're close to L, and you're different from everyone else. But even though you're different you still have friends" When he was done all Kaya could do was blink. But only one thing that really stuck out to her was… "What do you mean I'm different?"

"You don't act the same as everyone else, more like a grown up. Too much stress."

"Gee, anything else?" she said, it was supposed to be sarcastic, but what he answered with would only bring about more questions "I can't see the numbers above your head"

"N-n-numbers?"

"You see them too. I can tell, the day that boy was going to kill himself, you looked at him sadly all day. The numbers above his head matched the day he died."

Her eyes widened. "So you have the eyes too?"

"I don't know what they are or why we're one of the few people that have them… but you know something, I want to know too" she was speechless, _why_ _did he have shinigami eyes_?

"Alright, I'll tell you what I know….but for any other questions you have….you'll have to ask the shinigami king" This, apparently he hadn't known and surprised him. But he immediately regained his composure.

She explained where the eyes had come from, and what they meant. But that was the extent of her knowledge. When she was given her duty, she was in too much shock to really form a coherent sentence. But now she was better at hiding the feelings away, but to do this, she had to lock away her own too.

"There is a shinigami, he was the one who found out I had the eyes and brought me to their world. We should ask him. The shinigami king thinks that I have to be protected so that… so that I don't get into any trouble" The boy looked questioning, but didn't press the matter.

"Will he be here soon?" She nodded.

"By the way what's you're name?"

"I'm Kaya, what's yours?"

"I'm Beyond"

"Beyond? That's a weird name"

"My full name is Beyond Birthday, I like my name… So shut up" she giggled at his lack of composure.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." He blushed. _Maybe Beyond wasn't so bad after all_.

"Remember, once you set foot in the shinigami realm, you will be able to see all shinigami who enter ours"

As she said this a shinigami flew down into the field. "Hyuk Hyuk, so, you've made a new friend, how sweet"

"He has the eyes… he wants to see the shinigami king" Beyond couldn't see what was going on, but he understood.

"How odd, two in one century… this is interesting indeed….. Fine then, let's go" Kaya nodded to the boy and they were off.

"Let's go then, Ryuk"

* * *

><p>REVIEW...please?...Anyone? (Tear) no one has been reviewing recently. It makes me sad... Anyway... give me any ideas you have for this story, I'd be sure to incorporate them! I hope you like this chapter, It was kind of rushed to make time to study.<p> 


	8. The author of this story sucks

I Don't own Death Note... enough said.

I'm sorry I haven't updated this chapter might suck but it's the best I could do. I had exams this week and just finished my last one today. I promise I will do better.

* * *

><p>My evil horribly rushed Chapter

"Light, hurry up. I don't want to spend anymore time here than I have to" Kaya was being very impatient, and she damn well knew it too, but she also knew that staying more than the required time at…

(brrrr) school would bore her to death. She had gone to Wammy's for Kira's sake! She already knew the material!

"Calm down, I'm on my way" It was frustrating that Light was just casually walking and Kaya was already about a block ahead. She waited for him to catch up before they continued walking.

"Yagami!"

All Light could think at the moment before he spoke was _Oh, Fu…_ "Hello Takeda-san"

"I'm glad I caught you before you left, I was going to ask you if you wanted to see a movie this weekend"

_Oh there is no way in hell_… "I'll see if I'm free"

Light continued walking past her _Almost gone, she's almost gone, so close_ "Oh! Who's this? Your sister?" _Dammit, son of a goddamn mother of a shinigami in the middle of August and a jackrabbit with a machine gun_.

"This is Kaya, she is the newest addition to the university, she was accepted even though she's fifteen" _Just sound interested and go away, sound interested and go away_, Light continued the mantra, but

obviously it wasn't working.

But Takeda's tone _did_ change "Oh, so she's a friend of yours" she said through her teeth. _Oh it's on now_! Takeda practically ripped at Light's arm as she clinged to him. She stared at him, dreamy eyed (or as

close as you could get while sending death glares to the "Other person". "Light… would you walk me to my apartment? I get lonely going home"

"Please let go of my arm Miss Takeda" Light was losing feeling in his arm

"But…" She tried to use a puppy-dog face, but it looked more like a witch who just burned her foot (ooooh I just got an evil idea)

"What's wrong with you Takeda?" Light was really agitated now at her stupid uselessness and that she just plain sucks and served absolutely no purpose to the series and… and… sorry, I just hate all

things that are Kiyomi Takeda. Back to the story.

And then, just because the author hates her so much Kiyomi suddenly let go of Light's arm and plastered a ridiculous grin on her face "I understand. You feel sorry for her Yagami-kun. Your so nice, be

careful though, she looks like a disturbed punk, I'm surprised that she wasn't taken to the examination ward let alone To-Oh" with that, she walked away.

"That was weird" _At_ _least it's over though_. He turned to look at Kaya. She was still staring after Kiyomi.

"What… a rude woman…" then she started to laugh.

"I…Is she n-nuts? Hahaha!" Light started to look confused

"What was her problem?"

"S-sh-she looked so jealous… hahahahaha!"

"Jealous of what?" He thought back to the murderous gaze Kiyomi had sent Kaya. Suddenly, Light was downright positive that if Takeda could kill at that moment, she would, even if it was with a pen.

But that was ridiculous, pens are for writing in notebooks, how could that ever kill someone? _Stop being stupid Light, that would never happen_.

"Ah, when you're older Light, maybe I'll tell you…maybe" she continued laughing and walked away.

Back at Task Force HQ…

_Wow… I really just can't stand being around Takeda anymore. Maybe no one would notice if I just_… Light picked up his pencil and pulled out the Death Note.

"Light? What are you doing?" _Damn L! I was so close too_! "Nothing, nothing, just taking notes on… on… Aizawa"

"Aizawa?" _Damn_ _it! That excuse sucked! What's wrong with me today?_

"Yeah, I mean, how is it even possible to have hair like that anyway? And I'm pretty sure that the pencils we lost are the ones that got stuck in his hair"

"… Very… interesting Light-kun. I'll have to look into that" L turned and walked away.

Light was bored and didn't even remember what he was doing in the first place so he turned on the TV.

"Kiyomi Takeda was found dead today" _Oh yeaahhh, that's what I was gonna do. Oh well, I guess it's been done for me_.

(This is where I decided to just go ahead and show Kiyomi exactly what I think of her character)

"Takeda had been walking home when a gang had beaten her down, knocked out all of her teeth and left her bleeding in the street. Witnesses say that she had begun to limp down the street when she had

tripped into a vat of acid and melted her face. She then had a tub of gasoline poured on her as a tank that had crashed had run over her legs. She was then skinned and set on fire by someone who hates her

guts going by the name of Aiko-chan, but not before said person scooped out her eyeballs with a spoon and melted them slowly with a lighter. She was driven off a cliff into a lake. Police are not charging

Ai-chan with murder because everybody hates Takeda and she's better off dead anyway."

"Wow, this Aiko person is even more twisted than I am, I'm actually kind of scared." (Yeah, you'd better be Light… Do Not Anger The Writer! Mwah ha ha ha ha ha!)

* * *

><p>Please review! I know it sucks, but it was this or nothing. Give me ideas please? I was really busy I'm sorry. Recommendations are welcome and it would speed up my updates<p> 


	9. Kaya's Tears

This is actually kind of a serious chapter, not really room for much humour. I don't own Death Note, or the song used. Remember boys and girls good friends will bail you out of jail, true friends will be sitting next to you saying "Damn, we screwed up"... Enjoy the chapter! It's kinda sad

* * *

><p>Kaya's Tears<p>

More people had died. The man in America, the woman in Mexico… The pain, the suffering, she was feeling it. It was all being held in her heart.

There was a boy who had hurt his knee while riding a bike, there was a teenaged prom queen; mad because she couldn't get the expensive dress.

It all fell on her to hold onto these things, to keep everyone safe.

There were good things too.

The sad just seemed to hit harder. Especially on rainy days like these.

Kaya was dreaming, but even then, she was feeling the pain of the families who had lost loved ones, the tears, it was all worse.

On rainy days…

Just like that day…

She was tossing and turning in her bed. The sadness was closer, more concentrated on her now.

One sadness that was closest to her was none of these.

She dreamt of an image…

the sadness that existed in her very soul was…

There was a bridge…

Was…

And someone was there, calling to her

It was…

_BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

"AH!" The thunder woke her up, she screamed, but not loud enough to wake anyone. "What was that dream?" Kaya felt horrible "Guess the world's having a pretty crummy day so far, huh?"

"It's not really daytime yet" Kaya nearly fell out of her bed.

"Ah! Ryuk, don't do that! Geez give me a heart attack will y… don't even start" she pointed a finger at him in warning.

(Warning a shinigami?…awesome)

"Well, well you're in a cheery mood aren't you?" Kaya's eye started to twitch (whoa… careful, Kira's gonna sue for that)

Ryuk was right. She was verrryyy upset right now. "Go bug Light or something and leave me alone"

"Touchy, touchy"

Kaya turned and glared daggers at the shinigami with glints of red in her eyes, and, for the first time in his existence, Ryuk was scared. "Go" was all she said and Ryuk wasn't going to be the one to argue

with her today. No, no, no. He liked his limbs right where they were, thank you.

Kaya dragged herself through the building, and everything with a brain could sense the danger….

Which is exactly why Matsuda walked right up to her and asked her what was wrong.

And it was exactly why he ended up face first into a garbage bin.

She wasn't disturbed again until she was in the kitchen. Around the corner, hiding in the shadows, were what looked to be spies or ninjas, most people would assume that.

But those people would be what I like to call: WRONG!

L and Light were watching her "What do you think is wrong?"

"Kaya gets like this sometimes, I took her for tests once, but we could never find anything wrong"

"I can hear you whispering!" They froze. Light slowly tried to inch away but he felt someone pull him back.

"Oh, no Light, if I'm going down I'm taking you with me" They both started to panic as Kaya started to walk towards their "hiding place"

They were sitting on the carpet and she was looming over them, her eyes had that red glint again, the circles under her eyes were verging on black rather than purple and her hair was a complete mess.

All in all, L had seen corpses that were less frightening.

The lightning in the background just kind of added to the effect. (L just wondered why it was behind her rather than outside)

They both waited for her to say something, she leaned in and said "Boo"

They ran off at a speed that would put lightning to shame.

Kaya was just not in the mood to deal to anyone or_ anything_ for that matter. Finally, she felt like she would lose it soon, so she ran out before anyone saw the single tear that was streaming down her face.

She tried to run passed everyone before they asked questions, but L had already seen it.

He had seen her soul, broken. That look in her eyes was one of the only things that L was truly afraid of, the look that seemed like his little girl would never be happy again. He knew it was irrational to think that way, but he couldn't help it, he promised to protect her, but this was one problem that he could never help her with and it killed him to know that.

She decided to move up to the roof. She knew it was raining, she knew that she'd probably get sick, but she _needed_ to be there, she needed the feeling of the cold rain on her face so she wouldn't have to hide her tears, she needed to see the lightning so that she could forget the sights that were forced on her day after day, she needed to hear the thunder booming, so her screams could be drowned out.

She sat down and let her hair cover her face. "Ky-chan?" She froze._ L_. She had never been disappointed to see him until now, but she couldn't help but feel that a small part of her wanted to tell him. But she couldn't do it. _I just can't… but I've got to make him think I'm okay_ "Hi… I just left my journal out here and wanted to make sure it didn't get soaked, I guess I got distracted" She showed him a notebook from her book bag and smiled.

_This_ _is an act, she doesn't look sad but_… "It seems I was mistaken with my concern then, I apologize for interrupting you Ky-chan, but since you're here, maybe you can help me with something"

She was surprised by this. _L never believes my lies, he's gotta be plotting something_. "Oh? What is it?" he smiled warmly and took a seat next to her. "You see, a certain case has had me stumped and I'm not quite sure how to resolve this. Would you give me a second opinion?"

"…sure"

"Well, I believe that a child that is involved in this case has information, it could be the key to solving it…" _Where could he be going with this_?

"O-okay…" L straightened up "This child is in a state of depression, it was brought about by the trauma surrounding the case"

"What's this case about?" L put his thumb to his lip and looked up

"I'm afraid that's classified information Ky-chan" _Classified? Then how?_ …

"Who is the child?"

"That is also classified" Kaya started to get angry. "How can I expect to help you if I don't know what's… going…on" She then caught on and bowed her head further into her knees.

"What if this child doesn't want any help?" L actually had to think about this for a minute

"What if someone_ wants_ to help?"

"Well maybe it's none of _someone's_ business"

"Well maybe _someone_ thinks that as long as the child is sad or troubled it's always _someone's_ business and _someone_ will continue to want to help her"

"Maybe no one can save her"

"And why do you think that?"

"Because she's not supposed to be saved, she's just supposed to be like this… she has to… she can't" Kaya couldn't hold back anymore, she sobbed into L's shirt and he held onto her.

"Ky-chan, it's never anyone's destiny to be sad, especially not your destiny."

Kaya couldn't understand something. _Why do I feel so warm? L's never been this open before… it almost feels like he's really my d_… Kaya didn't know why her heart ached to think of having a family, of having people care about her. It was a foreign feeling to her. When she had been in the lab, everything was so cold… she never knew what it was like to feel at home, like she was truly safe somewhere. She was confused _why should I be able to have a family what did I do to deserve it_? _I'm not supposed to be happy; I can't let anyone worry about me_. But for some reason she couldn't find it in herself to let go.

_**Concrete Angel **_

"Ky-chan, tell me what's bothering you, please?" He used his sleeve to wipe her tears away.

"I-I can't" L sighed

"That's fine" Kaya finally looked up at him

"It…is?"

"You can tell me when you want to… but I want you to be happy"

"Why… why does that matter? I'm just supposed to be sad, just like everyone else"

"No" _What the…?_

"No?" _Am I_ _not allowed to be sad? What does that even mean?_

"Angels aren't supposed to cry" the tears in her eyes started to well up again and L felt something in his eyes too. _These annoying drops of salty water keep falling from my eyes...its really quite bothersome_

"Y-y-yeah well y-your crying too" L wiped his own face this time

_**A statue stands in a shaded place,  
>An angel girl with an upturned face;<br>Her name is written on a polished rock,  
>A broken heart that the world forgot.<strong>_

"What? The great L doesn't cry you must be imagining things" they both laughed. L looked at her, to him, she wasn't the teenager who had learned how to live on her own, she wasn't even the young woman who had just been accepted into one of the best universities in Japan. No, the girl in front of him was the little girl who used to make him look under the bed to check for monsters, the girl that always tried to dress up to be like him so she could be a grown up, she was the little girl that would never go anywhere without…wait a minute. He saw something poking out of her backpack.

"Ky-chan? Do you still keep that doll with you"

She pretended that she didn't know what he was talking about "Doll? What doll?"

He chuckled "The one I made for your birthday and told you it would keep away the 'bad people' from my cases"

"Ohhhh, that doll. Nope haven't seen it" she tried to skoot her bag behind her back. L reached for it.

"You still keep it?" He had taken it out and was just staring at it. He couldn't believe it, it was such an old toy. Watari had thought it looked scary, but she had kept it.

_**Through the wind and the rain,  
>She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;<strong>_

"She protected me while you were gone" she blushed

"…so she did" he continued to stare at the doll.

"She made sure I wasn't lonely" Kaya finally smiled now. L's heart swelled, the sun was rising behind her and he had never been so happy to have been awake the whole night.

"And neither of you will be lonely again… I promise" Kaya giggled.

"You seem to be making a lot of those"

"Well I guess I have a lot to do then don't I?"

"…you sure do"

_**But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.**_

Just a little girl cuddled up in his arms, staring up at him, waiting for him to tell a bedtime story or to save the world. It seemed to be the same thing to her, L hadn't known his real family, but he knew he was meant to find her. He had learned a lot in Japan, and he had found his new family. He had the Task Force, Watari, Light, and Kaya, he missed being at the orphanage sometimes, but he was happy here with the people he loved.

_**Concrete angel**_

* * *

><p>REVIEW please! It makes me feel special.<p>

Yeahyeah I used the last parts of the song... But come on, it was cute right? I'm still cute right!

I feel like I need to say something to lighten the mood so... I'll end it with this 24 beers in a case 24 hours in a day. Coincidence? _**  
><strong>_


	10. Cough Random Chapter Cough

Wow this took me longer than it usually does, oh well. I don't own Death Note or Dr Who

If 4 out of 5 people SUFFER from diarrhea... does that mean that one enjoys it?

* * *

><p>*Cough* Random Chapter*Cough*<p>

"I have made a decision!" L stood up and slammed his hands on the table. All the others could do was stare. It was a weekend that the Task Force members had off work and Light, L, Misa, and Kaya were the only people there. Even Watari had decided to go fishing.

Back to the detective that was now having his sanity questioned by the people in the room. "What are you talking about Ryuzaki?" Light was the first to break out of the shock and speak up. Being chained to the world's greatest detective had made him immune to L's randomness… mostly.

"There are no plans to further the investigation today. Therefore, I propose that the best thing to do would be to allow Ky-chan to participate in activities normal for children her age" At first everyone thought he was joking, then when they saw how serious he looked they began to question just what was considered a "Normal activity" to L.

"Um well…uh… Misa Misa has a photo shoot today, so she can't do… whatever your doing" The speed Misa ran out of the building was godlike. I'm serious; she was gone before anyone could even blink.

Once Kaya had registered what had just happened she realized the deadly situation she was in. "That… is an interesting idea, but…" She quickly glanced over at the T.V. "There's a Dr. Who marathon on today and I can't miss it" _Buy it buy it buy it…there's no chance of him buying it is there?_

"I saw the commercials, there re-runs of the last few episodes" _Nope not even a chance_

"Besides…" L walked over to the window and opened the curtains. They both looked down at an odd looking teenager with a crazed look in her eye. She was sporting a Dr. Who t-shirt. "Do you really want to give _her_ the satisfaction?"

Kaya looked down at the crazy (yet hilarious) obsessive girl and shuddered. "No, not even getting out of what you have planned is worth _that_"

L smiled. "Then it's settled. Let's go Light-kun!"

"Why do I have to go?" Light had finally put down his newspaper to defend his Saturday.

"I'm L. Deal with it" To prove his point he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, grow up"

L raised an eyebrow and smirked at the childish pout on Light's face "We do not grow up Light-kun; we merely learn how to act in public. Now stop staring at me like a retarded puppy and get ready to leave"

The three of them walked outside "So what happens now?" Light just had a bit of bitterness to his tone. I mean, why would he be gritting his teeth right now? It was just Light's only day of the week to sleep in and L had only called everyone downstairs to announce his plan at around six o'clock. Why would that make him mad?

No, no, no. Light was just a tad irritated because when he had refused to get up right away L had taken it upon himself to get a bucket from the closet, fill it with ice and cold water, and then dumped it on Light. Because of this, he was just a little bit upset. L had just seen it as being helpful.

Lemme know when you manage to work _that one_ out.

L clapped his hands together. "I have researched many different websites and compiled a list of important milestones in a fifteen year old's life" Light looked over at the list:

Driving

Get a job

Rebelling from parent

Mood swings

16 birthday

Shopping with friends

Going to teen club

"That, L, is ridiculous" Light stated it simply enough, little did he know that his 'simple statement' would end up with a foot kicked in his face. "That wasn't very nice Light-kun, the list was taken from a group who I'm sure worked hard to put this together. They update the list when a new activity is found"

Light rubbed his cheek "Fine. I'm not the one who has to do this stuff anyway"

"Umm… How can I drive when I'm not 16 yet?" Kaya had read the first rule on the list and looked just slightly terrified.

L started to get annoyed at all of the interruptions "I have already taken care of that" then he whispered "If anyone asks, you're a 16 year old transfer student from New Jersey"

Kaya just looked stunned

They arrived at the DMV (Light was driving) and Kaya looked around nervously "I don't think I want to do this" she began tugging at L's sleeve.

"Nonsense, we're already here!" He was cheerful enough. Yes L had a bright smile on his face and, on any other day, Light wouldn't have traded it for the world.

The instant frown that appeared when he walked through the door let him know that this was not one of those days.

"Liiiiight-kunnnnn?" He almost sang the words.

Light knew this was coming, but he decided to play dumb (HAHA! Never did that on the show, did he?) "What are you talking about Hideki Ryuga?" I know what you're thinking now, 'why would Light use that alias of all things?' the reason is simple. L had actually forged papers for that alias, so it made enrolling him in driving school that much easier.

"You _must_ be joking" He looked over, slightly hopeful, and a little pissed off. Light started to chuckle

"I am completely serious, you made Kaya do this, yet I've never once seen you actually behind the wheel of a car! I just could never wrap my head around the fact that someone who can pilot a helicopter can't get behind the wheel of a car!" L just looked daggers at Light.

"That's probably because there's no one to crash into in the sky" Kaya was smirking now. Ah nothing like making fun of others to forget your own problems, eh?

And because of that L made Kaya go first. (There's no greater love than a parent's).

L and Light got in the back while the instructor was in the passenger seat. She was perfectly prepared. Except she was terrified! She made absolutely sure not to even flinch away from the road. She had never even been in the driver's seat before! She was shaking, but managed to make it to the end of the course.

She actually did pretty well; the only problem was that she scratched the car. How you ask? Well, that's a very good question random voice inside my head! Kaya had a good excuse for ramming a tree. The driving instructor told her to go in reverse, and she tried her hardest. Was it wrong to think that the car would automatically go in reverse? Was it a mistake to think a 15 year old could drive without breaking a headlight?

…Yes…yes it was.

Needless to say, no license yet.

Next up was L.

Surely the world's greatest detective would have more luck?

The guy's a genius right?

He would be able to pass this even if his hands were tied behind his back right?

Pshhh. Have you been _reading_ my stories?

He got into the car and put on the seatbelt. "So does this go here?" he pushed a button and all at the same time made the car jump forward and the airbags pop out.

Light managed to convince the instructor to give L another chance. Kaya decided to wait outside.

L slowly backed out of the space. So far so good. L took a deep breath and stepped on the gas. He backed up and crashed into the building, causing the sign for the DMV to fall on the car. Then, he tried to back out, but he went too far and crashed through the fence and sideswiped another car. The car leaned to the side and he scratched the top on a tree. He made a 360 degree turn to try to fix this, but it was already too late for the car.

L would not be getting his license today.

But at least the lake was beautiful, right?

Oh, wait no, L drove into that too.

By the time they had pulled the car from the water L and Light noticed that the instructor had had a heart attack.

"No! Kira has struck again! Right in the middle of my test!" Light looked at him like he had a screw loose.

"L, that was because of your driving" L grabbed Light by the arm and began to lead him away from the scene.

"No it was Kira" L looked straight at him no "It was _Kira_, Light. _Kira_ gave him a heart attack." They started to walk away faster. Light rolled his eyes (Like any normal person would do after someone died…oh yeah I forgot who I was talking about)

They managed to find Kaya and got in the car (Light in the driver's seat) "How did the test go"

"Fine, fine. It went fine. Right Light?"

"Yes, fine"

"Yup, no trouble at all, now DRIVE!"

Kira is quite the trouble maker isn't he? L needs better excuses. As they are driving away, my lovely readers, let us look at L's list once again. Oh wait! L had folded over the paper without realizing it! I got ripped off when they were rushing to close the door. What could it be, you ask? Well a young man with dark hair and black jacket just happened to pick it up.

#8 First Kiss

"Well twerp, looks like you've gotten yourself into this, no reason not to play along" With that he smirked and walked away.

* * *

><p>Ohhhhhhhhhh. It's getting interesting…kind of. I've been trying to figure out how to write B in for weeks, I finally figured it out and the next parts of the story are coming soon!<p>

REVIEW please! It makes me so happy! If you don't I'll just end up depressed and it'll take me longer to update

I know that the driving age in Japan is 18, but that would take too long. It was just easier to make it 16.

Oh yeah! The crazy Dr Who maniac was my friend Florence (Nickname) she just got to the point where I had to make a point with this character.


	11. A whole chapter of WHAT!

I don't own Death Note, disclaimed!

I'm so sorry this is so late! It's been like the week from hell for me. The computer broke down, so I had to re-type EVERYTHING and then I went on vacation, I'm back on track now so anyone who actually cares if I update there's more to come soon

* * *

><p>A whole chapter of WHAT!<p>

The sun was rising and L had been up the whole night, he had been trying to solve as many cases as possible before October, its not as if he made that time special, but he always allowed himself to work just a little less on his birthday. Not many people know what day his birthday is, but nobody was ever around on the 31st anyway. What was more important was the 15th. Kaya would be turning sixteen years old in about 3 weeks and he didn't have the faintest idea of how to plan a party for a teenager!

Sure, he had celebrated her birthday before. But this was different, before he could just blow up a balloon, buy a present, and the children at Wammy's would keep themselves entertained; now it was different. _This is going to get ugly_, he thought.

He saw the large (and frankly quite annoying) shinigami, Ryuk, floating from room to room. _It's best that Ky-chan not know about Light's… hobby_. He didn't like keeping secrets like this from her, but there was no telling how she would react.

Kaya had gotten up early to make breakfast, she hadn't slept much either, but decided to be a normal human being and_ not_ work herself to the bone like L was probably doing. She started setting the plates when Light came running down the stairs. Before she could question him he dashed into another room.

A few seconds later, Misa came running down the stairs "LIGHT! Just take the basket! I planned a whole picnic for you and Ryuzaki!" she wined until the hairs stood up on Light's neck and he didn't want to stick around to see what else the blond had up her sleeve, so he left. Kaya started to laugh.

"Misa, don't you think that you should be a little more… subtle?" For a moment, Misa looked flustered, and then pouted "Subtle? I don't know the meaning of the word" she crossed her arms. Kaya sweat dropped and walked out of the room "No! Wait, Kaya! I really don't know! Can you tell me?"

They both walked into the other room where Light was watching TV. He spotted Misa and started to get up. "Just put the basket down, and step away" Misa rolled her eyes "Fine!" and she threw the basket back towards the kitchen, oddly enough, it make different crashing sounds, truck horns, and a cat being crushed (Where'd that come from?).

Then, she had an idea "Misa Misa will be back soon everyone!" _I'll just plan a shopping trip instead… Ky-chan won't know what hit her_ (Evil grin) Dun Dun Duhhhhhhhh! … _Maybe a snack first_, and with that she was gone.

L came into view at this point, running down the stairs "Ky-chan! You can't stay inside all day, and the list-"

Kaya stood up and put her hands on his shoulders "I've already thought of that" she made a show of being torn. "I was looking forward to spending the day going through the list with you…but… I found out that a store nearby was hiring… Oh, I don't know what to do" she looked down

"Don't worry Kaya. You don't have to do anything else today, do your best to get that job." L walked away, followed by a dumbfounded Light.

"Did you actually buy that? She's only trying to get out of whatever you had planned"

L smirked "No, I'm trying to get a day off at the park while she does the boring part of the list" Light sighed and L held his head high with his hands in his pockets with a big smile on his face.

L watched Kaya walk out of the building and sighed "I hope she'll be okay"

"Wow" L turned his head to see Light standing in the doorway, he raised an eyebrow. "It's just interesting to watch, you actually act like a real father would, it's… nice"

L smiled and walked so he was face-to-face with Light "Did you have a reason for coming here Light?"

Light smirked, "Actually, I do" He held up his car keys. "I'm bored here, the Task Force members have all gone home, and I want to go outside"

"Light-kun thought it would be best to go outside to be _inside_ a car?" Light rolled his eyes. "Well what else do you suppose we do?"

"We?"

"Yes, I came up here to see if you wanted to come with me" Light knew L was messing with him, but he couldn't help but play along, and L knew it.

L put his thumb to his lip and smiled "I wonder… did you come here so you could ask me if _I_ was interested in joining _you_, or because _you_ are interested in _my _company?"

"Someone thinks highly of himself" Light was sure that he wasn't going to lose this time.

"So you don't want me to come?" L pouted.

"That's not what I said"

L smirked "So that **_is_** the reason you came up here"

"…" Damn it, he lost. Light sighed "Yes, L I wanted you to come with me, if you don't want to take the car we'll have to walk"

"That's perfectly fine Light" L walked passed him with a smile on his face "…juuust fine"

After much deliberation, they decided to walk to the park. There was a small hill where they decided to sit down; there weren't many kids nearby so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"What was it like?" The voice was Light's that brought L out of a daze.

"What was what like, Light?" Light was lying on the ground, but L retained his 'normal' seating position.

"Being in an orphanage, taking responsibility for a child, all of that"

L smiled "It was difficult at times, but Light, being in an orphanage is different than you might think, everyone looked after each other, no one was alone"

"Then why…"

"_I_ was a bit more of a recluse than anyone, but I did take care of the younger kids, it was then that I realized that I was really in trouble"

"In trouble?" L chuckled.

"Before you knew it I was expected to play 'house', or 'robots' or 'annoy Near' with the younger children. I became a kind of super hero to them, especially Ky-chan"

"Whoa whoa whoa back up, annoy Near?"

"A game that a little blonde chocoholic made up, I'll explain later" Light could only nod, he sat up again.

"Would you ever want to go back to that?"

"What do you mean Light?" L was staring so intently at him that he had to turn away.

"What I mean is… would you have wanted just to stay there, instead of being this famous detective, I mean, your life would've been so different." It hurt Light to think that L would want his old life back, away from Tokyo, the Task Force…him.

"No" Light's head snapped up and turned back to face L.

"W-why not?"

It was L's turn to get uncomfortable "Because, I would have… I would have… have, uh, never… tried daifuku!" he nodded his head.

"You… and… a ...cake?" Lights eye started twitching

"Y-yeah, o-of course" L was squirming and Light picked up on it.

_Hmmm_. Light leaned in closer "Are you suuurrreee?"

L could feel Light's breath, _he's so close_ L shivered "I g-guess I would miss… Matsuda and Aizawa and…" L continued rambling as Light got closer.

"I guess I kinda like it here…" Light was just inches away.

"I guess I…" L couldn't form a sentence anymore as he needed to focus so he wouldn't fall over.

"Anything else?" Light brought his hand to L's cheek.

A certain detective was finding it hard to breath.

He moved in closer.

Closer.

Closer

And closer until…

_!_

It was L's cell phone.

This time it was L to consider murdering who was on the other line.

"Hello?"

"L! I just got a phone call…"

The phone slipped out of L's hands and fell to the ground, the shock and anxiety was clear on his face.

"What's wrong?" Light was panicking now. L didn't respond, he was as still as a statue, not even breathing.

"This isn't funny L! What happened!"

L snapped out of it, looking as though he didn't know that he was even at the park in the first place.

"Kaya…is in… the… hospital"

Kaya's POV, hours earlier.

Kaya had made it out of the building "It'll be nice for them to have time alone for once" she smiled and continued down the street. Then, all of a sudden she felt weak.

Kaya clutched her chest and dropped to the ground. She had never felt this kind of pain in her entire life, it was _agonizing_. She was in so much pain she started visibly shaking. She covered her mouth; for fear that she might throw up. "W-what is this?" She stood up and trudged into an alleyway.

Her eyes went wide when she discovered blood on her hand when she removed it from her mouth. Then, just like that, she calmed down and took a deep breath. "It looks like my little job is starting to take its toll" her eyes narrowed and she looked at the blood on her hand, "I wonder… how long I'll last" She continued in further to avoid the people staring at her on the street.

She settled for leaning on one of the walls. Then, she heard something, the sound of glass bottles and a kind of drunken laughter. "Look what we have here!" A group of men who reeked of alcohol were walking towards her. Fear welled up inside her, but she didn't let it show. They got closer, making their intent obvious, Kaya knew that she had to get out of there, but it was a dead end.

"Hey there doll-face! How'd ya like'ta come with us?" The others started laughing; they knew she was trapped like a bird in a cage. It was then that the man grabbed her arm. She tried to hit him to get away, but he just dodged her attempts. "Leave me alone!"

She would NOT go down without a fight.

L had taught her basic capoeira. She rounded and kicked her pursuer in the face only to feel that weakness again just as one of the other men had taken out his knife and stabbed her stomach. She fell to the ground, vision beginning to blur. Tears running down her face "Stop…please…make it stop" She was on the verge of unconsciousness. "Oh, we will, but not before we're finished with you first" He pulled her up by her hair. "This little hit is gonna cost you" she could see the place where she hit him, it was starting to bruise.

She felt another pain, this time it was physical, one of the drunks had punched her where her wound was. He threw her against a wall and she slid to the ground. She could barely see now, she knew that she didn't stand a chance; she couldn't even move her legs, the pain was too intense.

"What the hell is this!" The leader of the group (the one who had grabbed Kaya) had yelled out, causing the other men to turn their heads. One of their goup had fallen to the ground, bleeding. Standing behind him was another man, but he hadn't been there before, he was holding a blade up so he could see it, almost examining it before he shrugged and whipped the blood off the knife, as if it was dirty.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" one of the gang members shouted as he charged for the intervener, who just grinned and slashed the man's face. He collapsed.

Most of the men were afraid now, others too shocked to understand what was going on. Nevertheless they all took off into a run out of the alleyway. The mystery man let all go by except the ones who had hurt Kaya. She didn't realize this at the time, she was trying to see her saviour's face, but her vision was all but faint.

The only man left was the leader, the other man's grin turned to one of rage, he turned his head slightly to examine the girl and gripped his knife tighter. "Y-you sure you wanna take ME on kid?" The disgusting excuse for a human tried to look cocky, but ended up sounding like he was about to faint from fear.

_She needs to get to a hospital before too much blood is lost_. He abandoned all plans of torture for the mass in front of him and walked around to take a look at Kaya's wound. She strained to see with all the energy she had left, but only succeeded in making herself more tired. His eyes softened when he looked at her.

The drunk had tried to seize an opportunity to attack him, but the other picked up on this and simply stabbed him, before putting the blade away, he stroked her face "Stupid girl" he held her close before picking up the girl sprawled on the ground and walking off.

* * *

><p>Please review! I have so many ideas for the next chapters but I wont be motivated unless people review. If you want to see anything happen and you actually like my fics feel free to message me, I'll answer for sure. I think that's all I have to say typing this late at night. 2 days no sleep yahoo! Oh right! for those of you who don't know daifuku is a traditional Japanese cake. Thanks for reading !<p> 


	12. A Chapter Full Of Flashbacks

Ever stop to think, and then forget to start again? Matsuda does! And so does... uh…what was I talking about? I don't own Death Note. Or Phineas and Ferb

* * *

><p>A Chapter Full Of Flashbacks<p>

Kaya woke up to people in white shouting and rushing around her._ Geez, who's dying_? She thought, until the pain was pack. _Ah! Hurts to smirk! Hurts to smirk! Okay, calm down self, think, what happened?... _

Then she remembered. _I-I was being attacked, then I was rescued. Who was that?_ She looked down, and they started to move around even faster when they realized she was conscious. _Am I… In the hospital?_ She tried to sit up, she felt it now, the stab wound had lost her a lot of blood. She was getting dizzy.

She laid back down and closed her eyes, trying to hear what was going on around her. Nurses were shouting, she listened in closer.

"I'm sorry young man, but no visitors are allowed at this time"

This was followed by different people shouting and someone leaving, but not before slamming the door and locking it.

She kept her eyes shut, wondering what was going on. She heard footsteps walk up to her and she tensed. The person in the room was right next to the bed, and she could _feel_ them getting closer.

She wondered if this would be a good time to open her eyes, but was too afraid to open them, she had no idea who this person could be.

She shivered as she felt him lean down next to her ear, she nearly went into shock when she felt his breath on her ear as he spoke

"I know you're not asleep"

Her eyes shot open, she looked in the direction the man was supposed to be and found nothing. "Was that…?"

"Kaya!" she snapped out of it as L came running through the door. "What the hell happened?" She opened her mouth to talk, then closed it when L started to talk again.

"I should have just gone with you, this is terrible" Open.

"You could've been killed!" closed

"Why didn't you run?" open.

"I can't believe this!" _Oh that's it._

"Calm down, I'm alright" L took a deep breath and calmed down. (Who knew L could freak out?)

"I'll tell you what happened …" She told them the whole story… except for the fact that a mystery murderer, who may or may not know who she is was by her bedside just a moment ago and disappeared into thin air. (Who would want to know anything like that? It's not important or anything)

"Do you know who it was?" L had calmed himself down on the outside (On the _inside_ he was having a mental breakdown)

"I have no idea… by the way, where did Light go?" L looked around, just as surprised as she was that the teen was missing.

"I…don't know"

"Mmph nph…gah…" L had finally noticed that a sound was coming from somewhere in the room, but he didn't see anyone else.

Then he fell over.

"Huh?" He had found the source of the noise when he saw Light gasping for breath.

"Light this is not the time to be lying around"

Light's eye twitched "You were standing on my face!" He was fuming.

L just pouted and grumbled "…Still no excuse" Light was about to strangle him until he saw Kaya

"Are you alright?"

She smiled "Yes, I'm fine… I hope I didn't interrupt anything important"

The two blushed and inched away from each other.

"They said you'll be fine, but need to stay overnight…"

Kaya rolled her eyes, sensing his internal struggle "Then I'll stay overnight, nothing's gonna happen" (famous last words)

(I really got bored of typing the hospital scene, so were just gonna skip to the part where L and Light leave the hospital)

Night time

Kaya was lying in her bed, calm… quiet…

And wide a freaking wake!

She tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable, eventually she just gave up on sleep altogether and took out her backpack.

The items taken out were a doll, a photo album and a bracelet, but the bracelet was the cheap kind, one you wouldn't find in a store, it looked like scraps of material was sewn on by a child.

There were a lot of memories in these things.

(So let's remember them, shall we?)

"_Give me back my doll Beyond!" a little Kaya in pigtails was shouting at a very messy looking boy, he looked as if he'd just jumped in a mud puddle (which he did)_

"_Why don't you make me crybaby?" They were running all through the house, these fights were very uncommon, and when I say uncommon I mean COMPLETELY COMMON! (Sorry, too much Phineas and Ferb)_

_Everyone knew to stay out of their way; it was never pretty when they fought._

"_What's so special about this thing anyway?" He held the doll upside down, as he ran. _There'sno way a stupid _GIRL_ will want to run through the mud._ He smirked at his own genius. "L gave that to me and I want it back!" They said it in unison, her as a demand, him mimicking her._

_That is, until she got to the mud._

_And kept running_

_And running._

_And starting to catch up to him._

Damn she's fast. How do I…?

_He made it to the tree and started to climb, he settled on a branch near the top._

Why do I like bugging her so much? Just because she doesn't wanna hang around a "bully"_ He huffed, then felt his head throb_

"_What'd ya do that for?" Kaya had finally climbed to the top, "'cuz you took this!" She grabbed the disheveled looking doll from the boy. "You're lucky I don't knock your lights out!" _

_Beyond wasn't listening._

_She rolled her eyes and sat down next to him "Why do you think were here?"_

"_What do you mean?" Beyond didn't usually say weird stuff like that._

_He looked off outside the gate to the sidewalk to see some of the school children walking home, some met by their parents._

"_They've got families, why don't we have moms and dads?"_

"_I dunno, maybe we don't need them like the other kids do"_

"_Kaya, for all the time I've known you…that is easily the dumbest thing you've ever said" She slapped the back of his head_

"_Shut up, what I mean is, we can make our own families" _

"_I have already told those kids that I'm not playing house!"_

_They both started to laugh until he spoke again "Maybe you're right, but you gotta promise that if you leave you'll come back"_

_She nodded and smiled "It's a promise!" _

"_That doesn't count! You need to spit shake!"_

"… _Don't be gross Beyond, you're hands are full of mud" She knew she was going to regret that._

"_Oh you don't like the mud? Just try it its fun!" And he smeared it over her face, jumped down, and started running with Kaya in the background._

_The mud war was on!_

Grown up Kaya was smiling as she let the doll lie next to her on the hospital bed. Then, she started to look through the photo album. She all but burst out laughing when she saw the first picture.

_Beyond with a proud smile._

_And Kaya with a happy smile with blood flowing out her mouth._

"_Watari! L! Look! My tooth is looth!" Kaya was searching the rooms for the two, but so far coming up short._

"_That's so stupid!" She turned around to see Beyond shaking his head._

"_No one wants to see a loose tooth, it only counts when it falls out"_

"…_really?" Kaya wasn't sure if she should believe him, or if he was just trying to mess with her._

"_Yeah! 'cuz the tooth fairy won't come if its just loose" _

"_Tooth fairy? That'th thtupid I don't believe in the Tooth Fairy"_

"_Well have YOU ever lost a tooth" Kaya shook her head_

"_Well then, you can't be sure" He crossed his arms over his chibi chest_

"_Fine! We'll wait for it to fall out then!"_

_Beyond put on an evil smile_

"_Who said we had to wait?"_

…

"_So you stand there and I'll slam the door" Everything was in place for operation 'tooth fairy'_

_A five year old Mello was walking down the hall with Matt "What do you think the older kids are doing?"_

"_Dunno, I think I saw Kaya and Beyond down the hall, maybe we should go se-"_

"_Owwwww!" _

"…_Nevermind"_

"_Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"_

"_What did you just call me?"_

"_Sorry wrong script, I'm gonna buy me some leather pants!"_

_AG-ENT- P! _

(Back to the child in pain)

"_That hurt!"_

"_Oh sorry! I forgot to make it tickle" he smirked_

_Kaya felt something dripping down her chin; she looked at the blood as Beyond went to pick up something off the floor._

"_See? I told you it would fall out" _

"_What happened here?" Roger had heard the noise. _

"_I lotht my tooth! Beyond said the tooth fairy will come!" Roger looked over at Beyond_

"_Don't tell others such nonsense! There's no such thing! Now clean this up!" and he walked away._

"_Don't listen to him, of course she's real!" She smiled at Beyond._

_Later that night, Kaya put her tooth under her pillow. She frowned Maybe Roger was right. But she left the tooth under the pillow anyway._

_She didn't want to fall asleep, she didn't want to have a nightmare, but she was getting tired._

_Later that night, the door to her room opened. Kaya's pillow was lifted slightly, and her tooth taken._

_She opened her eyes and looked under her pillow, there was a paper angel that said "Coupon good for 1 Happily Ever After- No refunds. From, the Tooth Fairy" she laughed. "Thank you"_

_As Beyond walked down the hall he nearly collapsed "Man, she stays up late!" He went to sleep with a smile on his face. L was working on a case, so he wasn't around to do this, so Beyond had taken it upon himself to do the job, no one had ever wanted to be his friend before, both children fell asleep that night, thinking of their best friends. For once, it was peaceful._

_But it sure as hell didn't last for long._

_Next flashback_

"_Don't even think about it Kaito!"_

"_Who's gonna stop me!"_

_Beyond and the boy called Kaito were currently locking horns, drawing the attention of nearly everyone in the house._

_Fighting over a cereal box prize._

…

_Yeah._

"_It's MINE!"_

"_No it's NOT!" Beyond yelled_

_And that's when the fistfight started. Kaya had been outside looking after the younger children, until she heard someone shout. _

"_Eat shit and DIEEEEEEEEE"_

"_Look! His nose's bleeding" _

"_Who cares? I think the other one got a black eye!"_

"_Beyond?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Oh no" she groaned, it wasn't uncommon for him to get into fights. _

_She went inside and saw them, both boys, still fighting. "Stop it NOW!" she yelled. She walked up to the other boy and pushed him, he glared but didn't move._

"_What? You gonna hit a girl" she rolled up her sleeve "Cuz I'll hit right back" he grumbled and turned away "You're lucky your little girlfriend came to save you"_

_Kaya sighed and turned back to face Beyond, he turned his face away, avoiding eye contact._

…_That is, until she stepped on his foot._

"_Ow! Wha-?" he grabbed his foot._

"_You're such an idiot! Why would you fight him, he's older!" _

_He narrowed his eyes "because I felt like it!" He reached down and picked the toy up off of the floor (It turned out to be a small robot) and walked over to one of the younger children. _

"_Here Near, it was your turn to get the prize wasn't it?" the small boy nodded and Beyond handed over the toy and walked out. _

_Kaya was dumbstruck, and she couldn't think of a time she was happier to be surprised. She decided to go help him with his bandages._

_Next flashback-_

"_B… what are you doing?" _

"_Looking through a magazine"_

_She took a deep breath and tried again "Whyyyy?" _

_He stuck out his tongue "Is it so hard to believe that I'm interested in reading?"_

"_Hahaha! No seriously, why?"_

_He blushed, "I just wanted to look at the cool stuff they had in here"_

_She still looked confused._

"_Do I have to spell it out?"_

"_Uh…Kinda"_

"_I was just picking out the things I wanted from this, just to pretend I would get one for my birthday" He tried to look cool, but she knew how embarrassed he really was._

"_That's a great idea!" He dropped the act for a moment_

"_I-it is?"_

"_Yeah! One day maybe you could actually get one too!" _

_He pulled out a picture in the magazine "I want a motorcycle!" She laughed "How're you gonna ride that if you can't keep a grocery cart straight?"_

"_Shut up! I choose to crash it" _

"_Can I ride it with you?" He thought about it, making a big show tapping his head. "Hmmm, maybe. If you gimme a dollar!"_

"_No way!... wait a minute okay?" he nodded and she ran off to her room_

_She came back a minute later, holding something behind her back "Don't laugh 'kay?" He made a motion to zip his lips._

_Kaya put something in his hands "It's for you! I made it for your birthday; I know I'm no good at sewing but-"_

"_I love it." Her eyes brightened "You do?"_

_Beyond realized how mushy that sounded so he added "It's good, for a stupid girl!" he put it on and started running as Kaya chased after him._

_End Flashback_

A tear ran down Kaya's face as she remembered what had happened years later, she held the band close to her heart

_Flashback_

"_Are you…sure?" a thirteen year old Kaya had tears in her eyes, while Beyond (15yrs) packed his things and headed for the door. _

"_I can't stay here L's out there, being the world's greatest detective, and I'm just a stupid orphan in this house"_

_She started to cry "Well I'm sorry if were all so stupid!" _

_He couldn't take it that he hurt her "I didn't mean it like-"_

"_It's fine-" her sadness turned to anger "Just go, you don't wanna stay here, just… go" the tears came back._

_He walked up to her "I'm sorry…" she turned away. "Keep this safe for me okay?" He slipped the bracelet she had made him off and put it in her hands "I'll come back to get it… It's a promise!"_

End of Flashback.

She sighed and put everything back and lay back down on the bed. Turned away from the door.

She heard the door open again, but this time she was calm, she waited for the figure to make it to her bedside.

And she tripped him onto the bed and pinned him down "Gotcha!"

"Darn you're good at that" She looked down, tears coming back to her eyes (what was wrong with her today), this time it was a happy cry as he looked at the intruder "Beyond…" she whispered, she hugged him.

"K-Kaya… I can't-breath" she let go.

Then hit him "Ah! Why do you always _do_ that?"

"You IDIOT! I heard about what you did in L.A what's wrong with you, you psycho!"

"Gee, missed you too… I gotta say, that is not the usual reaction people get from me"

Ðon't be so full of yourself, besides" she grinned "You're not the only murderer I know"

"…What the hell have YOU been doing"

"Causing trouble, don't worry, still plenty for you to do"

"Good, then I guess it'll make my stay here more fun"

"You're staying here?" she tried not to look too hopeful

"Well… I guess if you want me t-Oof" She started hugging him again.

He held on to her.

And this time… he wouldn't let go.

…...

"_It's a promise!"_

* * *

><p><em>R<em>oses are red violets are blue, insomnia's a B**** and so am I

Sorry I'm always late lately, personal stuff.

Please review, until I get one, I'm just an empty shell of a person

I know this was a bit mixed up, but it's all I could do when I don't sleep and I'm not allowed to work on this past a

certain hour... Ideas and requests are very much welcome and appreciated. I'll dedicate the next chapter to all of the people (or aliens I don't judge) who review._  
><em>


	13. Return of an Author w another flashback

WOW... been a long time since an update... Sorry just a lot of stuff is going on, ya know, school getting in the way.

So. Here's a short flashback chapter to both apologize and lessen the wait for the story to continue

oh! right! I would like to dedicate this chapter to KitsuneandNaruto , Kah'rels , IceDragon1095 , , and SasuHika for reviewing the last two chapters!

I don't own Death Note, or Google

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

"L L L L L L LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" L sighed that was _very_ loud. _What was going on_? "What is it?"

"I'm dying I'm dying!"

L was alarmed at this, Kaya didn't usually exaggerate things. _What could have gotten her so worked up_?

L dashed down the hall "Where are you Kaya?" His anxiety was growing now… _Is she hurt_?

He could hear her sobs coming from the bathroom. He knocked on the door and she opened it. She looked fine, except for the tears in her eyes. L knelt down until he was at eye level with her. _It's so much easier when Watari is around_. L thought as the child was getting her thoughts together, she was only nine after all.

"Please calm down Ky-chan, I'm sure you aren't dying" He wiped the stray tears on her cheek.

"But I am… I walked into the bathroom And –and…"

"And?" This really wasn't getting anywhere.

That only brought about more tears "I'm gonna bleed to death! Just like the people that get hurt on your cases. They start bleeding and die!" she fell to the floor.

_Wait a minute_. "Ky-chan, you noticed that you were bleeding when you were in the bathroom?"

Her lip quivered and she nodded. L's eye twitched, he looked back to the child, then the bathroom door, then back again.

And laughed the loudest that he had his entire life.

"Bwahhahahahahahahah! You-haha- you're not-ha- dying hahaha!"

Kaya looked up in disbelief, what could be so funny? "I-I'm not?" tears still in her eyes. He looked at her, still giggling like a girl "No, you're not"

L stopped. _Wait a minute… now I'm gonna have to explain this_. L looked back at the door, wondering if there was enough time to escape before she asked about-

"Then why am I bleeding?" _Damn, not such luck_

L waited a moment, hoping Watari would miraculously return from his trip, saving him from this disaster. _Maybe his flight was cancelled, maybe he's about to walk through the door… any second now_

…_._

_just…a…minute…._

_Please?_

"…L?" the little girl waved her hand in front of the man's face to get his attention.

"Okay fine I guess this is my responsibility, Kaya go wash up and meet me in your room"

Kaya was confused, but did as she was told.

L used this time to find out everything he could about "that time of the month" on his now best friend, Google. Then he heard little feet walking down the hallway.

And forgot everything he was going to say.

_This is ridiculous! I am L! I've gone up against murderers…terrorists! Why am I scared of a little girl!_

He felt a tug at his shirt and screamed. "Ahhhhhhh!"

So much for the fearless detective L.

"L please tell me why I'm not dying"

The man took a deep breath and began… "Well, urm….Kaya…you see, ah… when girls reach a certain age… they, uh…you see"

…...

(About an hour long conversation later)

"YUCK!" Kaya couldn't believe what she had just heard coming from her adoptive father's mouth, he must be messing with her, that's it. He's just lying right? RIGHT?

"That's a lie! Why would I bleed every month?" _That sounded disgusting! Why should she have to do that?_

L sighed. "Kaya, it took me over an hour to tell you this, please don't make me give you the full "TALK" If you value my sanity, please don't"

Kaya pouted "so you're not lying?"

"Nope"

"And I gotta do this Every. Single. Month."

"Yes"

"L?"

"Yes Ky-chan?"

"Would you do me a favour please?"

"O-kay?"

"Next time…Please…LIE TO MEEEEEEE!" as she yelled there was a movement from behind the door.

Watari was there, holding a video camera, chuckling to himself…

"L wanted this responsibility, now he's going to have to do his job" Watari laughed at how much growing up both of them had to do.

* * *

><p>Sorry I know it's short but I had so much to do this weekend... no.. the past couple months. But I'll be good I promise, the new chapter will be up soon okay? (to those of you who actually care anymore) Please review! I'll dedicate the chapter to the first reviewer! The first AND second can have a chapter based on their ideas! PLEASE? (puppy eyes) I need the reviews!<p>

Now for some laughs!

On an American Airlines packet of nuts.  
>INSTRUCTIONS - OPEN PACKET, EAT NUTS. (I'm glad they cleared that up.)<p>

On a Japanese food processor.  
>NOT TO BE USED FOR THE OTHER USE. (Now I'm curious.)<p>

On Boot's "Children's" cough medicine.  
>DO NOT DRIVE CAR OR OPERATE MACHINERY. (I have no words)<p>

On Nytol sleep aid.  
>WARNING: MAY CAUSE DROWSINESS. (Duh!)<p>

"Operator! Give me the number for 911!"-Homer Simpson (don't own that either)

Going to church doesn't make you a Christian any more than standing in a garage makes you a car.

I asked God for a bike, but I know God doesn't work that way. So I stole a bike and asked for forgiveness.

Why does someone believe you when you say there are four billion stars, but check when you say the paint is wet?

God must love stupid people. He made SO many. (Dedicated to Misa and Matsuda)

A ha ha Yes, the world would be fun if we could all be Matsuda's... for about 5 seconds until one of them blows up the earth...

I thank my friends Florence, Sheldon, and V for getting me back on track!

Well... Florence also taught me a valuable lesson yesterday...

You do not need a parachute to skydive. You only need a parachute to skydive twice. and don't expect her to do her homework on KARAOKE NIGHT! (Oh! Idea for a chapter!)


	14. Not Quite the Plot Yet

Hello lovely people who actually read this hugs to all! Dedication to this fic for IceDragon1095 and SarySoda for their reviews!

I wish I was a glow worm, a glow worm is never glum… Because, how can you be grumpy when the sun shines out of your bum?

Here's to you and here's to me, and I hope we never disagree. But, if that should ever be, to HELL with you, here's to ME!

I Don't Own Death Note, we've been over this…I also don't have a million dollars or a jumping castle with laser tag and a popcorn machine inside…yet.

* * *

><p>Not Quite the Plot Yet<p>

This was bad.

Kaya had rounded the corner only to find _him_.

"Damn it! How did this happen?"

Beyond smiled as he pulled out his gun "This is the end! There's nowhere to hide little girl!" He started to shoot and Kaya began running frantically trying to avoid the bullets. "It wasn't supposed to end this way!" Sweat beading down her face as she tried to get away from her attacker.

_This is bad… If I don't think of something quick, I'm gonna…_ but before she could finish the thought she rounded another corner only to meet a dead end. Then, she had an idea

"I have you now" Beyond smirked as he reached her hiding place. "Prepare to…" Beyond stopped mid-sentence only to find a brick wall. _No Kaya…_

"NO! That means that this is a-"

"A trap?" Kaya shouted from the roof of the building only to drop something from her hand. "Sorry but you brought this on yourself"

"What!" Beyond's eyes widened as he realized it was a grenade and bowed his head. _This is the end_

BOOM!

He could only whisper now "You…were a worthy opponent"

Everything faded to black…..

**GAME OVER**

**Winner: PLAYER 1**

"Damn, will you every let me win this game?" He fell back onto the bed next to the Call Of Duty game box (I Don't own Call of Duty…. Did you think that whole fight was real?)

The two had rented the TV from the hospital and had bought the game (hey it's on L, so why not?)

Morning rolled around, Beyond and Kaya had talked all night. He told her how he had gotten the burn mark on his face and she had hit him.

She told him about how she had set off to find L and all of the other things that had happened.

Like the fact that L had gotten a little _sidetracked_ during the investigation because of a little _distraction_.

The distraction just happened to be Light Yagami.

"Sooooo…" he said with a devilish grin "Life's little question mark has finally found his answer huh?"

Kaya laughed, "I gotta say, it was the last thing I expected to find coming here" Beyond looked up and realized something.

"Wait a second, why would a college student be asked to help with a worldwide investigation?"

"Oh, well, he's technically a genius, but you see, his dad lead the police force before working with L, he seemed to have a good grasp of the justice system, his deduction skills are great, he's Kira, and to be honest, L seemed like he really liked him from the start so-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what was that last one?"

"L was verging on stalking a minor?"

"No, the other part"

"Genius?"

Beyond gave her a dirty look, she laughed. "It's a secret though okay? You would have found out with the eyes anyway, but L and Light don't know about that yet so you wouldn't have been able to ask why you couldn't see his death date"

_F****** brain overheated again_, Beyond was VERY confused, you could almost SEE the little imaginary B's dancing around making stabbing motions around his head. (most people see stars or birds, but this seemed more appropriate)

"So _he's_ Kira? The _real_ Kira?" Kaya nodded while Beyond took a short moment to process this…

And another…

And another.

Until it finally clicked in his head.

"L…loves…Kira" and then he started to laugh

"Hahaha! Finally! The world's greatest detective _**Finally**_ manages to screw himself over! Haha! I thought hell would've frozen over before I got that kind of dirt!"

"Shut up and be nice! He doesn't even admit it yet" His laughter immediately stopped…

His lips cruled into the most evil smile in existance "this'll be good"

"…now I'm worried"

"Just let me have my fun okay?" He sat up and opened his laptop "Time to do some research"

"What are you doing?" she asked, expecting a very stupid answer as he typed, then he realized something as he read off the page.

"A seventeen year old highschool student obtains special powers and vows to change the world, in order to do this he declares he will used the power to

eliminate those who corrupt it, at the same time balancing schoolwork, with his above average intelligence, and his social life."

Kaya's eyes widened and whispered "Beyond! Why are you reading the summary of Death Note? We're not allowed to break the fourth wall anymore!

Stick to the script!"

"I'm not, look!" He turned the computer around; _Code Geass_ was on the screen.

Kaya tilted her head, almost expecting the title to change "….That's incredable!"

"I know right?"

Then she snapped out of it and slapped his arm, "Stop getting distracted!"

"OW!"

All of a sudden foot steps were heard coming down the hall and L's voice was arguing with a nurse as to why his name was written in the sign in desk as Hideki Ryuga and that it wasn't fraud.

"Looks like they're here-" Beyond was gone and the window was open. "And so it begins…" she sighed and got out of bed, she didn't want to stay in this place longer than she had to, she felt fine anyway. Besides, despite her worry, she wanted to see what B would do, _he's pretty theatrical so it should be interesting_

She began to collect her things _I wonder why Kamikaze pilots wore helmets _. she wondered randomly, trying to relax her mind before she would have to argue with L about why she wasn't resting.

L finally made it to her room, surprised to see her dressed and out of bed. "Ky-chan, you need to rest, go back to bed" _Ha! Totally called that one!_

She just walked around him to Light and plopped one of her bags in his hands, then back to L and did the same with him and the second bag.

"Nah, I don't wanna stay here anymore…too depressing. Besides I'm fine, I'll rest back at HQ but I'm not staying here" she tried to walk past him but he blocked her way.

"Kaya, be reasonable." She rolled her eyes and tried to pass him again, and again he stepped in her path "Kaya you are clearly still injured, stay and let the doctors take care of you"

"I told you I'm fine" she saw Light raise his eyebrows and she knew this was going to be an uphill battle, but what better way to fight two geniuses than with…. stupidity? "Who are you going to believe, me or your own eyes?" she looked at them both as they tried to work out what she had just said and was finally able to walk by.

They began to walk after her to convince her to go back "Kaya, just do what L-er-Ryuza-um-Ryuga is telling you, your still hurt and leaving the hospital is just gonna make it worse, besides, in your condition, there's no way they'll discharge you"

"Already hacked the system and took care of it, here's the bill by the way" she handed the slip to L.

"What the hell did you do with lighter fluid, matchbox, catapult, and 1000 sheets of paper?"

Kaya tried to look innocent as she remembered the night before when she and B thought it would be a good idea to launch scrunched up paper, lit on fire, and see how long it took for it to be put out in the rain after launching it out the window.

For purely scientific reasons I assure you.

It was pretty friggin hilarious too.

No one got hurt…most of the time.

"You both gotta stop being idiots, you for being a drama queen (she pointed at Light) and you for... actually ya know what? It's the same reason for both of you (she turned to L). I'm okay, let's just go, I don't wanna waste my time here"

Many people wouldv'e taken this as Kaya being a snob, and she WAS trying to sound like it, but L could tell the difference, she looked sad… It didn't show on her face, but still. Something was wrong. "Kaya…" He reached out to her, but she had already begun walking again.

Light put a hand on his shoulder, he sympathized. "Hey, look on the bright side" L looked up at Light in confusion

"You can cross rebellion off your list" L gave a small smile at this and knew what he was doing.

"You're right Light-kun, thank you"

He really meant it.

* * *

><p>What did you think?<p>

Shout out to SasuHika, cuz she's awesome like that.

Please review! It takes like 2 seconds… 10 if you're Florence and can't spell the word super without two p's.

Another part down! What does B have in store? Will Kaya's mysterious past ever be revealed? Find out, on the next exciting episode of Dragon Ba- …. Wrong show….why do they ask that anyway? You're obviously watching the show to find out, so is it just EXPECTED that everyone in the world has seen it? And if everyone has, why do they ask the question? Do they think we're stupid or something?... I'm done my rant now… Who wants an LXLight chapter!

Never argue with a fool. People might not know the difference. (does Misa Amane come to mind?)

I think the worst time to have a heart attack is during a game of charades...or a game of fake heart attack. (Get it? It's because it's a Death Note fic! Anyone? Anyone?... hello?... did I get lost in here again or are you ignoring me?)

5 facts  
>1. There are more boys than girls in the world<p>

2. People will always be human... won't they?

3. It is impossible to lick your index finger while looking up

4. You just tried number 3

5. You are laughing at number 4


	15. What the hell is going on!

Hahaha! I uploaded this then realized that I forgot the disclaimer! Anyway, I'm sorry the chapter sucks and it took so long but I had no time to do it. So yeah, I don't own Death Note! But I do own my twisted brain, and its telling me to SING! Too bad the paint peels off the walls when I do...

* * *

><p>Kaya allowed to be driven back to Task Force HQ (by Light of course) and went up to bed, she really was tired…<p>

However, she didn't really get much sleep until

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk, you got messed up pretty bad didn't you? I've never seen L move that fast since he found out Watari bought that gourmet cake"

"It's not that bad…" she wasn't really lying, it still hurt, but the wound was already healing.

"This'll weaken your defences ya know" Ryuk knew that the girl didn't have much time left until this spell started to eat away at her… she didn't seem worried.

Kaya started to get annoyed "I know" _Shut up!_ she kept her head in her pillow as she spoke.

"And L will start to notice something's wrong"

"…I know" _God, will he ever go away!_

"And you still don't know what you're gonna do?" _Son of a shinigami! _She sent him the most terrifying death glare Ryuk had ever seen.

"You know Ryuk, _I'M_ positive _YOU_ don't know what the inside of your own ass looks like, and if you don't leave I _WILL_ show you" Ryuk knew that she couldn't actually do this, but he still felt the threat… and he was scared for his life!

He floated out of the room a little more quickly than he normally would "That girl should've been born a shinigami"

He floated down to find Light and L sitting down in the main room.

This time though, he had the good sense to stay hidden.

"Dammit!" Ryuk heard someone punch the wall, he expected an outburst like that to come from Light, but when he rounded the corner…

L was standing, with his fist in the wall, blood pouring from his hand. Across the room Light was sitting with his laptop, just as surprised as Ryuk.

"Why did you…" Light started, then stopped as L's head snapped up. He seemed like _he_ didn't even know how it happened. Then, he lowered his head. "She wasn't supposed to get hurt… that's why I never brought her on any cases" a tear fell down his cheek.

All of a sudden, he felt two arms wrap around him and froze.

"There was nothing you could've done, she's fine now and that's what counts"

L couldn't hold in his tears anymore as he turned and leaned on Light's shoulder "I was so scared when they called… I thought something happened… that-" he composed himself and continued.

He walked over to the couch and motioned for the younger man to join him.

"You already know that Kaya lived at Wammy's as a child, but before…" he stopped again to prepare to tell the story.

"She was sent to a lab along with some other children, they seemed to have some strange abilities, they had taken each child from their homes to be treated like science projects, Kaya didn't seem to be any different than a normal child… She never told me very much, but they were given what looked like cells to sleep in, in groups…except for her, she was isolated, beaten, broken, by the time I found her. I had noticed a pattern in disappearances… and it lead me to them…"

Flashback

"Where are you taking me! Where are we going!" A young Kaya, kicking and screaming, was being carried off by men in black suits. They had just walked up to her on the street and grabbed her. Ever since her mother left she had been living on the streets with some of the other kids from the neighborhood, but there was no one around to help her now.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" One of them yelled, and she quickly quieted down; she saw in his eyes that he was dangerous.

The other man decided to speak up once they put her in their car "Our director has decided that you are… special, and would like to examine you to see if you could be useful to our operation"

"E-examine me? Operation?" she started to panic and tried to squirm free again, she expected it not to work, what she didn't expect was that one of them had a sedative. She cringed at the needle and tried desperately to stay awake, but it was not use, she was out in seconds.

"I don't wanna hear you crying the whole way there" the other man chuckled and pulled out his phone. "We have her here, she's out cold" He hung up.

"The director?" he nodded.

"We gettin' paid?"

He smirked "From the sound of how urgent this was, I'd say a bonus"

… …. …

Kaya woke to find a bunch of little eyes staring at her and heard their whispers. She felt the atmosphere, they were very sad children.

"She the new girl?"

"She doesn't look special"

"Neither did you dummy"

"Why is she all dirty?"

"I wonder if she has any food"

She opened her eyes and sat up the other kids took a step back; they were wearing torn up, old clothes.

"Where am I?" she looked to one of the kids brave enough to stay put. It was a girl, she looked older than most of them.

"This is a research center, kids are brought here 'cuz they can do stuff normal people can't do like seeing things that are gonna happen." (God why is this s*** sounding like Twilight?)

"Oh… why am I here?"

"I dunno, guess you'll find out sooner or later or they won't keep you" Kaya became a bit nervous at this, then thought _I wonder if there is something different about me…_

The girl held out her hand and helped Kaya up. "I'm Anna, I'm the oldest here so I'll look out for you" The younger girl smiled.

That is, before the door opened and everybody looked up, terrified. "Alright, newbie's first today" he grabbed Kaya by her collar and dragged her out of the room, looking at the worried faces of the children left there. She was brought to a dark, cold room with a single chair in the center, he strapped her in.

"W-what's going on?"

A voice came out of nowhere "We're going to put you to the test"

Kaya's eyes widened when she saw who it was "It… can't be!"

Everything faded away and Kaya shot up in her bed. _Bad dream_. She flopped backwards onto the bed and sighed. Then sat up again as she realized that she hadn't been yelling in her sleep, curious, she moved to the mirror in the corner of the room and her eyes widened in horror.

BACK DOWNSTAIRS

"And… you don't know why they took her in the first place?"

"Not a clue." Light looked at him, L was never one to let his face reveal too much, but this wasn't something he could mask, not in front of Light, he was the one person that he didn't have to be careful around anymore (Wow… hard to write that sentence right after watching Death Note for real).

Light took L's face in his hands and wiped away his tears. "Sit down here" He took out a first aid kit and bandaged L's hand.

Light was trying to find the words that would comfort L, but every time he decided on something, he changed his mind.

"L…you should talk to her…" the older man looked up, a questioning look on his face _Crap, don't let him know something's going on_!

"Light, what are you hiding?" L sounded like asking the question itself exhausted him. _Alright someone is __**DEFINITLY**__ feeding him lines now_. (winkwink)

"…erm…uh… ok, ok you got me. I guess I can't hide it anymore" L was intent now Light exaggerated his sigh and looked at L

"…I'm Kira" he lifted his arms and shrugged his shoulders and smiled, hoping L wouldn't take his joke badly.

…And he DID take it well… When his fist nearly collided with Light's face.

It's a good that Light had the good sense to duck.

"Don't be an asshole Light tell me what's going on"

"…No?" He seemed a little unsure of his answer

_What the fu_- "No?"

"No" a little more confidently and even nodded.

L just flipped him off and walked to the door "L wait!" he ran after him and grabbed his arm. "I want to tell you, but that's not up to me" He looked over to the stairwell.

"_She's_ the one hiding something?" L looked to him in disbelief, only to realize they were a LITTLE closer than he expected. "I'm sorry for not saying something sooner" Light leaned in.

L's heart started pounding faster as he went into panic mode. Then, he realized something.

"Where is everybody? We haven't seen them for at least an hour"

….

Beyond was outside of the kitchen after tampering with the electricity, sealing the door shut and twirling the key on his finger, ignoring the cries for help on the other side.

"That should keep 'em back long enough for them to be _alone"_ _Geez does Kaya really think I'll do whatever she tells me too?_

…_yes, cuz you will_

"Shut up voice inside my head!"

_You don't have to be so mean_

"Go away!" He stopped, realizing he had said that out loud and looked to see if anyone was around. And then he blushed, embarrassed and walked towards the elevator.

…..

(Back upstairs)

"So it finally happened, didn't it?" Ryuk had floated back into the room and had seen the girl's distress.

She turned from the mirror with tears in her eyes and Ryuk, shocked, backed away like a scared puppy.

_Crap! I really don't know how to deal with this_.

"D-don't…um… don't cry!"

She shook her head, as if denying she had done it and walked back to the bed and hid under the covers.

The shinigami shrugged, it wasn't his problem, and now he didn't have to do anything.

Just then, the door opened as L and Light walked in, seeing Kaya on the bed, L immediately became concerned.

"Kaya? What's wrong?" He tried to remove the sheet but she pulled it back.

"What did you do?" he turned to glare at Ryuk, who shook his head and ran out of the room.

L sighed and turned back to the girl, or really, the blanket covering the girl.

And with all the strength that L possessed he pulled off the cover…

Just kidding, it was more like a kitten's strength trying to attack a chair.

"Kaya! Come out NOW!" he was getting more worried by the second, and was relieved when she lifted her head and sat up.

L pulled the remainder of the sheet off and was about to ask why she had been crying, but stopped.

She was shaking, scared, he had never seen this kind of fear in her since she was a child. "What's wrong?"

She just smiled back at him, tears still in her eyes.

"Did something scare you?"

She looked to Light, then to him, both held anxious looks. And she smiled again.

"Kaya, answer me"

She shook her head.

'Why? Please, say something, I don't know how to help you until you do"

"…" the door knob turned, but no one in the room noticed

L let his hands fall into his face.

"She can't answer"

"What …?" L realized that this was a new voice in the room and turned to the door.

"…Beyond! Y-you're supposed to be in jail! You can't be here!"

Kaya just waved at him and he smiled back at her.

"I'm not gonna do anything, and I didn't escape, they let me go…after a few bribes" he said the last part under his breath.

Then something clicked with L "What do you mean she can't answer?"

"Kaya's voice is gone"

* * *

><p>Thanks for being patient to those people who still care. Please don't hate me! Anyway, Review! Or don't...this chapter wasn't very good, but I got it over with. And remember... The early bird might get the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese.<p> 


	16. God The Prince An AssholeI Love It!

Wow I feel really bad not uploading another chapter in awhile, I know how much that sucks, but I'll try harder after exams are over I promise!

Okay, before anything else I'm going to say a couple things and I want responses please.

Numero uno: I do not have Tumblr

Dos: My friend is pushing me to get Tumblr and I don't even know what it is really (she keeps telling me all of these rules I don't understand and is describing it like some kind of cult)

And quatro: Should I get it? To ask her seems kinda biased and all of my other friends either have it and don't really use it, or they're the kind of friends that barely have email.

I would appreciate whoever bothers to read this and respond :)

Onto the story... after the disclaimer.

I Don't Own Death Note

* * *

><p>L whirled around and punched Beyond in the face (No, seriously this time it happened)<p>

But the boy just stood up and walked over to Kaya. "It's gone right? You're voice?"

She nodded. L and Light's mouths dropped open. Light decided to speak up "What do you mean her voice is gone? Is she sick?"

Light watched as Beyond turned to look at him, he immediately felt uncomfortable and couldn't keep eye contact. His eyes were…odd, not scary exactly, but odd. "No, she isn't sick, her voice has just left. Her strength had been depleted when she was injured and now her curse has begun to destroy her" Kaya placed a hand on Beyond's arm, his rage was building as he spoke. His hands were balled into fists and his lips were pursed.

He looked down and saw her concern and his faced changed quickly into a reassuring smile, though it still held a sad expression, and Kaya saw it. L had been quiet up until now; he was trying to process all of this new information. _She can't talk? Destroy her? What curse?_ For once, L couldn't come to the conclusion on his own, and uttered the three words no one would ever think would come out of his mouth "I don't understand" Everyone looked to Beyond, who was now sitting at the only desk in the room, writing something.

Light looked to L, _wasn't he just talking to us? _He leaned over to L and whispered "What's he doing?" L shrugged and they walked over just as B had decided to hold up his work.

"Ta Da!" It was some kind of crudely drawn picture with crayons, but suspiciously, none were found in the room.

Beyond crossed his legs and held his work the way a teacher would read to a class of kindergarteners.

"So! A long time ago, there lived a shinigami king; he was the first one, too." He looked up to make sure everyone was listening, once he was satisfied he continued. "He was cold and cruel, and ruled his kingdom with an iron fist. He had one son, but he was strange amoung shinigami, he was just as cold as his father, but he looked almost human.

His eyes were blood red, but his face was white as a sheet, his hair a dark green that covered his face and strange black markings ran down his face with an ancient shinigami text that read "Destroy". But despite how "Ugly" his son was (Ai- chan: just in a shinigami's P.O.V, in mine he's really cool) His father was teaching him to be a harsh ruler so one day he could succeed him as king.

That is, until he met a human woman who had been brought to his realm to face her death. She had avoided it for too long, she was supposed to live to the age of 15, but no cause of death had managed to even reach her that they had sent out.

So they brought her there for the king to kill her himself, but the king passed this duty onto his son, the son was honoured that his father had given him such a duty, until he looked upon her face as he was about to kill her, he expected to see her pain, her fear, but he was left disappointed. No matter what sort of threat he gave her, her face remained blank and emotionless, most covered by a cloak, and her eyes were closed."

Everyone in the room was so wrapped up in the story, they didn't even care that the pictures were terrible. _Huh, I should do this for a living_

*Fade Into the Epic Story*

"The Shinigami prince, could not understand this human. Normally they would attepmt to bribe their way out of an execution, or create a scene in an attepmt to escape, so why didn't she? The prince had not met a human before, nor had he ever killed one. His father had always tended to those matters himself.

"I think I'll keep an eye on this one for awhile…"

The prince ordered her to be locked up in the dungeon for five days and nights, and to be executed after that time had passed. But that night, he came to see her and smirked as he asked "Are you afraid?" But she said nothing, and he left.

The next night, he did the same, and left with no answer. This went on for two whole days, giving her nothing to eat or drink because she would not speak. On the third night, he returned, only this time with food, "Eat" he ordered, but the night passed and her food was left untouched.

""Why don't you scream? Why don't you beg for your life? Why are you not afraid?" His voice held no anger, just pure curiosity.

She still did not answer.

"You are a strange one, I'll give you that" He was holding back a chuckle as he looked at her. "If you won't show fear, then why not speak?"

…Nothing

He simply sat by her cell door. A few hours had passed "What's your name?" He asked the question, knowing he would not get a reply.

"…..…Rose…" The sound was so soft and sweet, the prince would not have heard if the room had not been so silent. He turned and looked, she had not moved, nor had her expression changed, but he knew that she had spoken.

"Oho! So the fearless prisoner has a voice after all! And a name to boot." He smiled and turned back to lean on the wall.

"…Rose, huh?...Doesn't really suit you."

That got her attention "What?" she said dryly.

"Well, aren't roses supposed to be pretty and delicate? That certainly doesn't seem to be like you" He laughed.

Well, he did until a rock hit him on the back of the head; he turned to see Rose tossing another in her hand, daring him to insult her again.

He rubbed the spot where she had hit him, it didn't really hurt, but it was fun to get a reaction out of her. "Ah! That wasn't very nice now, was it? Maybe you do have something in common with a rose. You both have thorns."

_Wack_! The second rock made contact with his forehead this time.

He stumbled back; shocked that she had actually done it. He just stared at her. _Normal humans wouldn't DARE cross a shinigami, but this one treats me like we're equals…how funny, humans sure are interesting… _

"Why did you not kill me?" The shinigami was shook out of his thoughts "Do you want to die?" It wasn't a threat, he was genuinly curious.

"…I don't know…I don't think so" her eyes were hidden under her cloak. "Then why not try to escape? Why not take the food I give you?"

"If I am going to die, it will not be a beggar, or lowering myself to having to rely on my future killers for the things I need to live" He was shocked, not only had she just spoken to the prince of all shinigami so openly, which would no doubt get her killed, she had so much strength and, well, pride.

"You didn't answer MY question"

His expression changed, instead of maintaining his thoughful look it turned into a smirk "You're interesting, not weak like other humans. I'd better be careful though, you might accidentally fall in love with me" he maintained his mocking smirk.

"Stop messing with me"

He leaned in closer so that he was just inches apart from her face, only separated by the cell bars. His icy breath ghosted on her face and it sent shivers down her spine.

"I don't think I will, I enjoy seeing that flustered little blush far too much…Rose" He whispered the last part as he leaned in closer.

Her eyes were wide, any attempt at retaliation forgotten as he walked away, chuckling darkly.

He spoke once he knew she was out of earshot. "That was fun" he paused "Maybe I don't want this to end… Until next time, my little flower"

* * *

><p>Sorry, cut it off here, I'll continue the story in the next chapter, plus reading some theifshipping at the moment and can't really do anything else except scream like a fangirl (which I'm beginning to think I am... I see the doctor next week for examination)<p>

Anyway, how about a one liner? Just for sh*** and giggles?

I asked God for a bike, but I know God doesn't work that way. So I stole a bike and asked for forgiveness.


End file.
